


Heartworm

by YunQueee



Category: SpidermanⅠ SpidermanⅡ SpidermanⅢ
Genre: Alpha! Harry, Alpha! Norman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Ben, Beta!May, M/M, Sexual Violence, omega!Peter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQueee/pseuds/YunQueee
Summary: CP：初代绿虫，付兰兰绿×托比虫分级：NC—17Warning：（请仔细阅读）重度ooc!!!pwp!!!ABO设定!!!Alpha付兰兰绿和Omega托比虫!!!有自慰幻想描写!（不好吃警告！）有血腥暴力画面描写!!!有黑蜘蛛出没!!!私设Beta就是普通人，闻不到信息素，M.J.和Parker夫妇都是Beta（即普通人双向暗恋有，时间跨度较大，时间线主要在蜘蛛侠Ⅰ和蜘蛛侠Ⅲ，蜘蛛侠Ⅱ较少，Harry的便当被我吃了本文没什么逻辑，爽就完了（不





	1. Chapter 1

01.

他应该把窗户打开的，Peter迷迷糊糊地想。

昨晚，或许是今天清晨那会儿刚下了雨，路面上的水渍还没有蒸发干净，天也灰蒙蒙的，把潮热的空气锁在大气层内部，人们吸入和呼出的气息不过是两种不同的浊气，倘若是身体不好的人可能会因此窒息得昏厥过去，总之天气憋得让人胸口发闷，心情烦躁。

现在Peter房内的空气也凝滞得宛若肉眼可见粘稠的浆液，甜腻的信息素盘亘在房间上方，同他破碎的呻吟搅在一起。

年轻的Omega几个月前才完成性别分化，一些微不可言的性征也跟随青春期男孩一起发育成长，比如，身体深处的生殖腔也急不可耐地向他宣告自己已经发育成熟，此刻正将男孩拖入难捱的尚未形成规律的热潮期。

幸好Uncle Ben和Aunt May是闻不到信息素的Beta，平日里受了他们很多照顾，他已经不想给他们再带来更多的麻烦了。Peter使劲闭了闭眼，企图找回一丝清明，他涣散的蓝眼睛里盈满了泪水，一滴眼泪顺着柔和的面庞滑入身下的被子里，他像只小奶狗一样小声呜咽了一声，脑袋微微向前拱了拱，夹在双腿之间的布料轻轻摩挲着那不可言说的隐秘之处，带来杯水车薪的快感缓解热潮期的甜蜜痛苦。

虽然开窗并不能使新鲜空气涌入，进行空气流通，但Peter觉得，也许开开窗户更好，窗外的怡人景色也能转移他的注意力，哪怕是那些平时听来有些括燥的小鸟也比现在这样强——房间里挤满了自己omega的甜腻的信息素，还有炙热的喘息和呻吟。

他努力去想象窗外的景色，虽然到最后变成了完全放任自我的胡思乱想，但他还是那样做了。他想象湛蓝的天空，看起来松软蓬松的云朵，对面墙壁上翠色的藤蔓，还有隔壁的漂亮姑娘——Mary.Jane.

噢，Mary.Jane，那还是不要开窗的好，虽然Mary.Jane也是个什么也闻不见的Beta，却说不好她会不会听见自己遏制压抑着的呻吟声。

她是个漂亮的可人儿，长相甜美，性情温和——简直就是纽约甜心，即使现在她可能不是，但以后一定会是，没有人不会为她倾倒，她实在是太迷人了。

是的，没有人能够拒绝她，Peter又迷迷糊糊地想了一遍，就连Harry似乎也拜倒在她的石榴裙下。

不知道Harry有没有性别分化，他会是个alpha吗，还是beta？Peter胡乱地想，他没有告诉Harry自己已经分化成了omega，也没有告诉他自己对他的感情，他不知道为什么，但心里觉得还是暂时不要告诉他为妙。

哦，Harry，想到这个名字，他忍不住开始痛苦地呻吟，泪水因为情绪激动更加凶猛地涌出。

Harry有一双深邃迷人的眼睛，亲切又温柔的样子看谁都十分深情，他颔首微笑时颤动的睫毛总是掠过Peter温热的胸腔，令他总是忍不住屏住呼吸。这双漂亮的眼睛像是幽潭漩涡一样拥有致命的吸引力，Peter不经意地与之对视时，过不了多久就会败下阵来，脸颊绯红地转过头去，飞快地眨动着眼睛转移视线。

他从没向任何人提起过自己对这位好友的倾慕之情，Peter Parker最擅长的就是隐藏起自己的所有不安与秘密，除非他根本没有把那些当做是不可启齿的心绪，抑或他还没有意识到这些对于他本人而言多么意义重大。

Harry，此时这位竹马突然闯入Peter混沌的大脑里，拨云见雾地创造出一片清明，让他短暂地恢复自我以后，又用名为爱慕的绳索将勒住他的脖子，把他拉向名为Harry Osborn的深渊，Peter却双脚被禁锢在原地，痛如万蚁噬骨却发不出一点声音，而他本人神采飞扬地站在M.J.的身边，笑容璀璨夺目。 

黏腻的汗水浸透了他的体恤衫，使其紧紧地贴在那具白皙细腻的肉体上，泛着粉色穴口正小幅度地收缩着，向外吐露着黏腻的液体。他现在的情况实在是糟糕透了，像是回归母体的胎儿重新被羊水包裹着一样被自己的体液浸润着。来势汹涌的热潮打断了Peter的思域，使他不得不集中精神与之对抗。

平时里朝思暮想的面孔使他得到了一丝慰藉，他像溺水之人好不容易抓住了一根救命稻草一样，反复默念Harry的名字，腔内酸涩的情绪渐渐泛起波澜，他从内而外地彻底被淹没了。

“Harry……”Peter小声哽咽了一下，Harry的名字便从他红润的双唇里吐出。他把手伸向自己的下体，抚慰着自己的阴茎，甚至探向后面的小穴，他开始更加大胆地探索自己的隐秘地带。

他的脑海里浮现出Harry的眼睛，然后是对方挺拔漂亮的鼻梁，饱满的双唇，漂亮流畅的下颌线，性感的锁骨和肩膀上单薄的肌肉。越来越具体化、真实的想象使他的身体愈加兴奋，身后的蜜穴开合的幅度越来越大，更多黏腻的液体也畅通无阻地涌出。

“Harry……”他轻哼了一声，仿佛Harry温暖的手已经开始抚慰他的脊背，使他开始不自主地轻微战栗。如果Harry真的在这里，他会抚慰自己吗？又是从哪里开始安抚自己？

吻，他肯定会先吻我，Peter想。

他一边上下套弄着阴茎，一边张开嘴，想象着与Harry接吻。Harry的吻会是温柔的，或许是粗暴的，这都不重要，单单是想到能与他接吻他就会湿得一塌糊涂。

得益于天才平时细致入微的观察能力和想象能力，那些脑内的幻想完美得一如现实，甚至比现实还要真实，他的旖旎幻想被热潮期施与魔力具象在视网膜上，在现实世界里——这不会是假的，毕竟这触感这么真实，Peter能感受到Harry在自己身上游走的双手，甚至还听到了他因为自己的战栗而发出的满意的轻声哼笑。

他听见Harry在自己耳边呢喃低语，炙热的气息萦绕在耳畔，低醇的嗓音性感而沙哑地叫他的名字：“Pete.”

他重重地喘息了一下，白色的精水从前端喷出，溅在他深蓝色的被子上。

“Peter，你射了。”他听见Harry的轻笑，连胸腔里翁动的声音都那么清晰。

“对，我射了。”Peter思绪飘忽，呆板地重复道。

“可我还没有开始享用你。”Harry俯下身去吻他的眼睑。

一定是因为房间里的空气太稀薄的缘故，Peter觉得自己的脸烧得通红。指尖是冰凉的，他虚掩着眼睛，缓解高潮后的不应期，嘟囔着说：“不要取笑我，Harry。”

对方似乎没有再揶揄他，只是一路向下地亲吻。Peter感受到了Harry的鼻尖蹭过了自己的大腿根部，隐隐预感到对方接下来要做些什么。

“Harry，不……”

“放松，我会温柔对你的，sweetie.”

太过了，一切都太过了。Peter简直不敢想象，Harry正在抵舔自己的后穴，他的动作并不激烈，甚至堪称温柔。这件事对于他来说那么顺利成章又熟稔自然，像是在接吻一样，这样的的态度使Peter感到更加羞耻，他不可遏制地在发抖，却也不得不承认自己很兴奋。

在感受到从自己体内涌出的液体被Harry温柔地舔掉后，Peter忍不住从喉咙里发出了一声啜泣，他低声哀求着对方停止动作。

“Harry，不，求你……”

“求你了，Harry……”

“Harry……”

对方无视他的恳求，甚至变本加厉地用手指替换成了舌头，他微微偏头，张嘴含住了Peter的前端，Harry顽劣地笑了笑：“好戏才刚开始，宝贝。”

“Peter？”

门外传来aunt May的声音，Peter心尖一颤，而身下的Harry充耳不闻，继续埋头苦干，Peter感受到他的舌尖重重地碾过不断分泌出透明液体的铃口，又顺着凹痕舔下去，他吐息动作和炙热的口腔完美地配合着，时不时发出性感的闷哼声。

“Harry，求你，停下来。”Peter努力压低声音哀求道，轻轻推搡着Harry的脑袋，示意他停下来。

“Peter？你在里面吗？”门外的May又问了一句。

Peter没有应答，他正忙着死死地咬住自己的下唇，Harry在惩罚他的心不在焉，正更有技巧性地逗弄着他后边的敏感点，未经开发过的甬道带有处子特有的紧致和酸涩，Harry不慌不忙地把手指抽出来，一边直勾勾地盯着Peter一边舔湿自己的手指。在注意到Peter被这画面刺激到屏住呼吸，更多的泪水淌满他蓝色的眼眸时，他忍不住歪起一边的嘴角，露出了一个顽劣调皮的微笑。

Peter令人满意的反应并不意味着会让Harry就此放过他，没有猎人会放走送到眼前的猎物，也没有蠢狼错过送到嘴边的羔羊。于是他发狠地欺负起Peter来，手指在他高热的甬道里作祟，嘴巴吐出他的性器，在他的小腹上落下一个又一个滚烫的吻。

“Harry……”Peter被吻得浑身酥麻，最后还是忍不住泄出了一句呻吟。

“Harry？Harry也在吗？”Ben不知什么时候也出现在了门口。

“Peter，你还好吗？我现在可以进去吗？”门外的May担忧地搓着手，焦虑地看着耐心等待回应的丈夫。

“呃，可以，当然可以，不，不是现在，等我一下。”Peter在里面匆忙回应道。

Parker夫妇两人等了一会儿，Peter打开了房门。

“怎么了？”他问。

“哦，天哪！你还好吗孩子？”May打量着他潮红的脸色，温柔地捧住了他的脸，惊叫了一声，“你的脸好烫！我就知道你一回来就回房间不太对劲，你是不是发烧了？”

“不，我没有，事实上我很好。”Peter连忙说，偷偷朝自己的裤子那里瞟了一眼，便开始安抚情绪有些激动的May。

Ben冷静地上下打量了Peter一番，虽然他并没有闻到任何气味，但在Peter打开房门的那一刻，还是能感受房间里那股化不开的沉闷空气和高浓度的粘稠感，他皱眉思索了一会儿，试探性地问：“Peter，你分化了是吗？是alpha还是omega？”

Peter被Ben问得一愣，他慢慢地眨了下眼睛，矢口否认道：“什么？不，我没有。”

“上帝，我早该猜到的！”May又忍不住叫了一声，把她的眼睛瞪得老大，额头处的皱纹都堆砌在了一起，“你肯定是分化了！你这个孩子真是的，怎么什么也不说……怀特家的孩子也是，分化的时候什么也没说，差点脱水而死……”May絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，催促Peter回去换衣服好带他去医院检查。

Ben看Peter手足无措的样子，也安抚了May几句，然后告诉Peter自己开车送他去医院，揽着May下楼去了。

Peter转身打开了房间的门，又推开了窗户，屋内信息素的味道逐渐淡去了，开窗时还顺便跟隔壁的Mary.Jane聊了几句。

“你为什么把你身后挡得严严实实的？”M.J.好奇地问，俏皮地偏了偏头，视线试图越过Peter的身躯。

“哦，不，没什么，里面什么都没有。”Peter侧了侧身，向她展示自己身后的房间，又匆匆挡住，“我，我的房间有点乱。”

说这句话时，他的脸颊微微泛红。

“Boys.”M.J.轻笑一声表示理解，全当他是因为腼腆害羞，便不再捉弄他，撩了下头发就下楼去了。

Peter看着她走出房间，又默默地在窗口站了一会儿，身影略显落寞。

他的房间里确实什么也没有，Peter苦笑了一下。

那些美妙的幻想同黏腻的信息素一起从窗外散去，抽丝剥茧地将其全部带走了，他的心脏同乱糟糟的房间没有什么区别，都一如被啃噬得千疮百孔最后却遭抛弃的蚁穴，畸形丑陋，又空落落得难受。

 

02.

 

Harry有时候会想，天才的脑回路确实与常人不同。

他不知道为什么Peter的天才脑瓜在情感方面就会立刻停止运作，他不知道怎么跟喜欢的女孩搭讪，读不懂自己眼底翻涌的情绪，有时甚至还会毫不客气地直接回避。

他匆匆避开自己的眼睛时，会不停地眨眼，这是一个连Peter自己都没有察觉到的小习惯，他湛蓝色的眼珠会不安地胡乱滚动，长长的睫毛也跟着微微颤动，像蝴蝶的翅膀一样。

有时候Harry会觉得，他就会像蝴蝶那样飞走离开他了，可每当他产生这种错觉时，Peter就又会稍稍地回到他身边来，安慰性地用胳膊碰碰他，或者干脆问他要不要去打篮球。

为什么不呢？当你的暗恋对象根本读不懂你的心意时的郁燥，和其他青春期各种各样的烦恼，比如性别分化，像压缩饼干一样塞满了你的脑子的时候，还有什么比运动更好的发泄方法吗？

“当然。”于是Harry微笑着答应他，不出意外地看着那对宛若蓝宝石的眼睛一下子变得亮如星辰。

 

夏日总是让人容易联想起燥热的温度，大片的绿茵，光中起舞的浮尘或是汗水淋漓的肉体。此时皮肤与皮肤隔着薄薄汗液的触感也会让人摒弃厌恶之感产生迷恋之情，像是在舌尖味蕾上炸开的玻璃汽水的气泡一样让人上瘾，人们可以借着由高温导致的不理智和夜里闪烁炫目的霓虹灯打掩饰，放任自己去触碰心中的阿芙洛特忒或那喀索斯。

篮球场上的人并不在少数，有几对吻得浑然忘我的情侣，也有为男友递上水和毛巾的女孩，不大的篮球场里热热闹闹的，空气里费尔蒙的浓度高得让人头晕目眩，几个结伴同行的男孩们占据了拥有树荫处的篮球架，Harry和Peter只能选择曝晒在阳光下的那个。

空气里炙热且暧昧的气氛太过于强烈，Harry面颊微烫地揉了揉鼻子，悄悄地朝Peter看去，对方似乎并没有受到这里气氛的影响，只是低头运球，乖顺地露出白皙的脖颈。

打了没几个回合Harry就败下阵来，向Peter示意去阴凉里喝口水休息一下，后者拒绝了他的好意，不知疲倦地继续打球。Harry环顾四周，觉得凭自己对好友的了解，他怕是因为这刺激的画面害羞了，也许现在正脸红着呢。

休息了片刻，Harry的视线从水瓶里晶莹流动的水看向篮球场上的Peter，后者正在投一个三分球，身影流畅漂亮，惹人注目。Harry的眼睛始终紧随着Peter的身影，他常常因为这样时而感到心绪复杂难言，像是有一条毛虫在心脏里缓慢地蠕动。

篮球场的信息素太过于杂乱，Harry烦躁地揉了揉自己的衣服，用它抹去自己额角的汗水。空气中其他alpha的味道混杂在一起，味道虽然算不上浓烈，却最足够让他产生排斥感，嫌弃地皱起眉头。

Peter似乎没有分化出特别明显的第二性征，Harry看着眼前面色红润，正在运球的男孩，他挥汗如雨气息平稳，没有显现出任何的不适感。

没有也好，场地里alpha的味道实在是算不上多么美妙。Harry想，正好这样他也闻不到自己身上的气味了，他的味道实在是有些呛人。

他的信息素并不是一种特别纯粹的气味，淡淡的烟草味，似乎还夹杂了一点白兰地的酒香，白兰地醇厚的香气冲淡了烟草辛辣的感觉，而两种味道混合在一起并没有特别的违和感，甚至更加贴合Harry本人，为他锦上添花。

“Harry。”Peter抹掉了自己额头上的汗，朝Harry走过来，“我不想打了，我觉得有点累。”

“好，那不打了，我们回家。”Harry体贴地说，站起身把矿泉水瓶扔进垃圾桶里，在空中划出一道完美的弧线。

“漂亮。”Peter笑着称赞道。

Harry略带得意地笑了笑，趁Peter走神顺走了他手里的篮球，两人打闹着往回走。察觉到Peter的疲惫，Harry放慢了脚步，与他保持前方几步开外的距离边拍着篮球边向前走，没有察觉到Peter加重的呼吸声和摸自己后颈的小动作。

 

Peter洗得有些久了。

Harry靠在浴室门框边上想。

泡澡确实对放松身体很有用，也会比自己冲凉要慢很多，但不应该像现在这样。Harry想，现在整个浴室里可就只有他们两个人了，甚至全校可能也只有他们两个了。

可能Peter今天真的太累了，他的脸比往常要红很多。

该死！Harry突然想到了什么，从门框旁边弹起，往Peter所在的单间匆匆走去，他真是大意，Peter该不会因为太过疲惫直接在浴缸里晕厥过去了吧！

“Peter？Peter你还好吗？”Harry用力拍打着门，可怜的门被他拍得抖个不停。不好的预感涌上心头，Harry更加急切地拍打着单薄的门片，语气更加急躁，“Peter？回答我Peter！”

理性最终没能战胜担忧与急切，Harry踹开了门板，结束了对门的折磨，却令自己身陷囹圄。

扑面而来的Omega信息素钻入他的鼻腔直抵大脑，强烈的眩晕感袭来，他像醉酒一样晕头转向了一阵，alpha与生俱来的生理结构已经开始精准地分析这些气味，使Harry甚至能像品鉴香水一样去品鉴Peter的味道——前调是雪松，中调是覆盆子果香，后调是阳光的熙和味道，香精含量是E.D.T。

好不容易等信息素带来的眩晕感过去，Harry努力恢复了一下神智，又遭到眼前的画面强烈冲击，彻底地血脉喷张。Peter几乎是整个人滑进了水里，皮肤被水汽蒸成了淡粉色，看起来软糯可口，一截胳膊无力地垂在浴缸外边，昭示着身体主人状态的糟糕。

Harry连忙冲到浴缸旁把他从水里捞起，手心里的皮肤烫得不可思议。

“Pete……？”Harry喉头滚动，试探性地叫了Peter一声，引来对方一声细碎的呻吟。

“Peter，你分化成了Omega，你到了发情期？”Harry皱起眉头。

“不。”Peter有气无力的说，“早就分化了，我不知道为什么，明明最近不是发情期……”

那看来篮球场上的信息素真的是杂乱透顶，Harry恨恨地想，努力摒弃脑子里污秽下流的想法，忽略硬得难受的胯下，尽量保持理智地问Peter：“抑制剂，你带抑制剂了吗，我去给你拿。”

“没有。”Peter绝望地长叹一声。

Harry呼吸一滞。

他并不是有意冒犯，也没有窥探别人下体的习惯，他只是无心一瞥，看见Peter挺立的阴茎和大量分泌液体的后穴，那里的开合幅度并不自然。

他自己做过了。Harry想，咽了一口口水，他已经抚慰过自己了，但是无济于事，他需要一个alpha。

“Peter。”Harry叫他，默默地开始释放自己的alpha信息素，烟草与白兰地混合在一起的味道从Peter的毛孔渗入全身的毛细血管，热辣的信息素迅速地滚过Peter全身，把他从突如其来的热潮期里拉回来，逼得他发出了一声短促的尖叫声。

“如果你不介意，我可以帮你。”Harry握住他的手，盯着Peter的眼睛真诚地说。

Harry自己也不知道这样做是不是对的，他也不能保证自己下一秒不会按捺不住直接操到Peter里面去，但目前的情况是，他正体贴温柔地开拓着Peter的甬道，并且按摩着他的敏感点。

唯一值得庆幸的是，Peter这波短暂的热潮即将结束了，Harry仔细嗅了一下空气中信息素的味道，努力安慰自己平复心情，到时候直接把他送回家里就可以了，当然，如果Peter能不叫得这么让人心痒难耐就更好，这世界上再没有比爱慕之人在眼前喘得极具引诱性更让人血脉喷张的事了。

这实在是怨不得Peter，他自慰经验本就少的可怜，敏感又羞涩，受不起太大的刺激，而来自他人的抚慰因不确定性和陌生感带来的更甚，其实他已经很努力地压抑自己的喘息了。

“别紧张，Peter，我不会操进去的。”Harry舔了舔嘴唇说，也不知道是为了说给Peter听还是给自己暗示，可直白露骨的措辞又惹得Peter发出一串破碎的呻吟。

他是个恶魔，也是个性爱高手。Peter不知道Harry这么熟练的技巧是在几个女孩身上流浪过后学得的，他出色地挑逗，耐心地安抚，细致地开拓。此时Harry修长有力的手指真切地被贪吃温热的穴口绞得正紧，让Peter产生一种幻想成真的羞耻感，也让Harry很难不去想象自己的阴茎被包裹在其中的感觉。他的呼吸声也跟随Peter一起变得粗重起来，手指也跟着越来越频繁地擦过敏感点，加快结束这磨人的热潮期。

一股温热的液体从深处喷涌出来，Harry明显地感受到信息素的变化，知道Peter暂时不会再受到热潮期的困扰。帮Peter简单清理了一下，确认他自己一个人没有问题后，他离开了单间浴室。

Harry走进一个最隐蔽的隔间，一拳打在隔板上，关节传来的刺痛感使他内心的暴动越发强烈，却让大脑清醒了不少。

白换干净衣服了，Harry气急败坏地想，烦躁地揉弄头发，他早就被撩拨得不能自已，在离开Peter后他压抑着的所有情绪全都爆发出来，在隔间里来回踱步，像是一只焦躁的困兽。

他闻了一下自己衣服，上面残留的全是Peter信息素和情欲的味道，而内裤也早就被性器顶起，前端分泌出的透明液体打湿了一大片。

他急躁地脱下裤子，上下套弄着自己的阴茎，解决生理问题。当Harry想到着Peter在自己手下情动得高潮的表情时，他也跟他一起达到了快感的巅峰。

看着手里的白色精液，Harry嘲讽地想，自己大概是真他妈的有病。

等他重新清理了自己从浴室中走出来时，Peter正衣着整齐地站在门口，看起来像是等了他有一会儿了，他脸上的潮红还没完全褪去，泛着一种甜蜜可口的健康的粉色，蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的，双唇红润轻微颤动，好像有什么话要对他说。

Harry一步一步地向Peter走去，他开始飞快地眨眼，Harry怀疑他湿润的眼里要眨出眼泪来。

Peter咽了下口水，过了好久才吐出两个字：“谢了，Harry。”

怎么，你还想奢望他表白吗？他没有告你强奸就不错了。Harry在心里唾弃自己微妙期待着的心态，耸耸肩，做出一副自然的神情对Peter说：“你知道的，这没什么。”打算像往常一样揽住Peter的肩膀往外走。

被半揽在怀里的Peter轻轻地瑟缩了一下，巧妙地避开了Harry的手。Harry楞了一下，旋即装作不甚在意的样子收回了手，但坚持要Peter坐他的车回家去，故作轻松地与Peter交谈了一路。

两个人从来都没有觉得从学校到Peter家的距离这么遥远，他们绞尽脑汁地寻找话题，尽量不让气氛冷淡下来，他们从学校明天的参观活动聊到了化学作业，英国文学到中国诗词，但还是在到达Peter家之前还是有很长一段时间尴尬的沉默。

等终于到了家门口，Peter迫不及待地开门下车，甚至不顾礼貌连再见也没有跟Harry说就匆忙下车了，Harry看着Peter走远的背影，觉得大脑里出现了一阵尖锐的翁鸣声，腔内有物上下翻滚，有什么东西呼之欲出，而他的身体已经先于大脑做出了反应，等他反应过来的时候，他发现自己已经下了车，而Peter正站在家门口，紧紧地抿起嘴，略微不安地看着他。

“呃……Peter，希望你不会感到特别的——呃，难堪，我是想说，这没什么，这不是多么难以启齿的事，我希望你……”

Harry语无伦次地说着，事实上他也不知道自己在说什么，他就是觉得自己要说点什么，但该死的他原本组织好的话一说出口就变成了意义不明的只言片语。

“哦，哦，这没什么，我没有把这件事放在心上。”Peter连忙说，推了一下滑到鼻尖的眼镜，“事实上我非常感谢……你的帮助，这没什么，我们明天见，好吗？”

“明天见，好的，明天见。”Harry没有发现自己愚蠢地重复了句子，他觉得在心脏里蠕动的毛虫不知道什么时候爬进了大脑里，专门啃食间脑，让他的左右脑无法交换信息，语言功能紊乱，丧失思考能力，最后只能呆呆地目送Peter回到屋里。

“明天见。”他该死地又重复了一遍。

第二天送Harry去哥伦比亚大学科学中心的时候，Norman觉得儿子有点不对劲，他始终心不在焉，而且一直在盯着窗外，在看到一个身影后似乎还有些焦躁。

“我们可以绕到角落里去吗？”Harry突然开口。  
“为什么？”Norman疑惑地问，“入口就在那里。”

Harry闭了闭眼睛，语气略微不耐烦地说：“爸，他们是公立高中，我不能坐劳斯莱斯到这里。”

Norman觉得儿子简直是不可理喻，他昨天还用这辆莱斯劳斯送他在公立高中结识的好友回家，“那是因为你被私立学校退学……”Norman仔细想了想，觉得儿子在公立高中可能会产生鹤立鸡群无法与同学融入的孤独感，便补了一句，“千万别以自己为耻。”

“我才没有以自己为耻。”Harry矢口否认，末了又撇撇嘴道，“算了。”

Harry下了车，往前没走几步不出意料地碰见了Peter，后者冲他绽开一个笑容，说：“嗨，Harry。”

他看起来毫无异常，像是什么都没发生过一样，Harry想，嘴上回应道：“嗨，你还好吗？”

“当、当然，”Peter推了一下眼镜说，这才显示出一些慌乱，“我很好。”

Harry勾起嘴角，还没来得及说些什么，身后的父亲就追了上来，“你不带背包的吗？”

“多谢。”Harry顺手接过书包，眼里却毫无感激之意，他向Peter简单介绍道，“这是我爸爸，Norman Osborn。”

“我常听到你的名字。”Norman扫了儿子一眼，伸出胳膊跟Peter握手。

“这是我的荣幸，先生。”Peter温和有礼地回应道。

“Harry说你对科学颇有研究。”Norman无视儿子飞过来的眼刀，继续面带笑容地跟面前乖巧温顺的男孩交流，“而我也算是个科学家。”

“我读过您纳米科学的研究报告，真的很棒。”一提到感兴趣的话题，Peter的眼睛立刻亮了起来，熠熠生光。

Harry就在Peter身侧看着他与父亲侃侃而谈，把他所有细微的表情尽收眼底。他突然之间感觉整个世界都离他远了，父亲与Peter谈话的内容也遥不可闻，身侧的一切人和物都在淡去，视线范围内逐渐只剩下Peter一个人的身影。

那一刻Harry清楚的感觉到，那只蠕动的毛虫既不在他的心脏里，也不在他的脑子里，它不知道什么时候爬到了自己的胃里，产下了无数的虫卵，那些虫卵继而又化蛹成蝶，上千只蝴蝶在他的胃里翻江倒海。他微微张开嘴，一种微醺的酥麻感就立刻传遍全身，里面的蝴蝶却一只也飞不出来。

 

 

——TBC


	2. Heartworm（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨：是电影过分解读和脑补产物，搭配电影食用效果更佳，不喜勿喷，我会哭的（不
> 
> 本节主要为特别矫情的情感纠葛和过渡（其实是我写得矫情，结合电影情节，Harry、Peter、M.J之间的大三角即将上线

03.

 

哥伦比亚大学希腊式的标志性建筑在阳光下呈现出一股庄严和肃穆感，乳白色石柱因阴影的变换立刻变得更加立体而遥远，那曦和的阳光则负责为其镀上一层圣光，好来彰显这所大学悠久的历史和辉煌的成就。

 

坐落于正前方守护着哥伦比亚大学的Alma Mater五官端正深邃，Harry上下打量了她好久，并没有找到她衣服褶皱上的猫头鹰。

 

很好，看来他没有被智慧女神庇佑着，也不属于哥伦比亚。Harry好笑地想，轻轻地摇了摇头，发现Peter正目不转睛地打量着这一切。

 

他像发现了阿尔忒弥斯的阿克特翁，Harry打趣地想，但Peter显然不会对这所大学有什么下流的非分之想，如果说极度渴望畅游在知识的殿堂里也算是一种罪，那他大概很乐意接受终身监禁的惩罚。

 

Harry对科学中心的东西并不感兴趣，这里的一切建筑设计从洁从简，他甚至能闻见空气里淡淡的消毒水的味道。他跟着队伍慢悠悠地走着，只是抬头看看对自己有用的东西。女解说员尖锐的声音对于他来说甚至算得上是括燥，他百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，双手随意地插在裤兜里，抬高下巴半眯眼睛，像是刚上中学后故作姿态的幼稚男孩。

 

比起这里，哥伦比亚大学的南厅图书馆更吸引他，Harry已经开始控制不住自己走神。那里就像是教堂，有很多珍藏的文献。第一版哈姆雷特，第一本活版印刷圣经，解放的自由思想，放飞的张扬个性，他为什么不能暂时离队去那里等他们参观完呢。

 

Peter则完全不同，这里的一切对于他来说都是值得惊喜的，他连眨眼睛的时间都舍不得给自己，大脑开始飞速记忆和学习，飙升的肾上腺素使他瞳孔放大，双颊兴奋得泛红。

 

“这是西海岸最先进的电子显微镜。”Peter对Harry说。

 

Harry只是随意点点头，表示自己在听。

 

Peter没有太过在意到Harry的心不在焉，他举起相机打算拍照留念，却在马上要按快门的时候被人推了一下胳膊肘。镜头失去了焦距，画面立刻变得模糊不堪，Peter无奈又恼怒地放下了胳膊，不用回头就知道那些坏笑的男孩们是谁。

 

Flash始终看Peter不顺眼，当然，也可能所有人都看Peter Parker不顺眼，认为他是个格格不入的怪胎，但Flash就是蠢到直接就去找他麻烦的那类人，Peter的谦让温和反而成了Flash得寸进尺的借口。

 

你不得不承认有些人从来都不知道什么叫做适可而止和见好就收，抑或所有站在他这个角度的人都不会明白，只是一昧地沉溺于凌驾于他人之上的强权快感。总之，当Flash和他的狐朋狗友们第三次妨碍Peter正常拍照之后，温和如Peter也忍无可忍地瞪了他们一下。

 

“怎么，Peter，突然变得有骨头了？”Flash的一个朋友充满恶意地问。

 

Harry不是没有注意到围着他们转的一群苍蝇们，他们除了恶心人和在你耳边嗡嗡嗡外没有其他的作用。但Peter始终也没说什么，自己如果随意帮忙可能只会给他雪上加霜，所以他也跟着一起沉默容忍。

 

“离他远一点。”Harry皱着眉头说，表情看起来像是真的把苍蝇吃进了嘴里。

 

“哦？不然会怎样？”  
“不然他爸爸就会炒你爸爸鱿鱼。”另一个男生接过话茬，他们双手击掌后，一起爆发出尖锐刺耳的笑声。

 

看到Harry写在脸上的厌恶之情，Flash怒从心生，利用自己的身高和体型优势凑近Harry，还一边恶意释放出自己的信息素：“你爸爸能怎么样？告我吗？”

 

同样身为Alpha的Harry极度排斥Flash的信息素的味道，他还没来得及反驳，剑拔弩张的氛围就立刻被带队老师打断了：

“怎么回事？”

 

“或许我们应该讨论一下倾听的礼仪？”老师严肃地板起面孔，那些顽劣作恶的男孩暂时收敛了一点远离了他们，但完全是治标不治本，Peter知道，一会儿他们还会来找自己麻烦。

 

也许该感谢Flash那幼稚的挑衅，Peter偷偷瞥了一眼Harry的侧脸，他们俩之间的气氛已经不如刚才那么微妙了。

 

蜘蛛展台就在不远处，Peter一边盯着那里，一边跟并行的Harry说：“你知道吗，有些蜘蛛能提前感知危险。”

 

Harry闻言，极快地挑动了一下眉毛，没有搭话。

 

Peter继续自顾自地说下去：“而有些蜘蛛会随着环境变色，这是一种防御机制。”

 

他好像总是能轻易从一种很低迷的情绪状态里走出来，Harry想，看着Peter的嘴一张一合，昨天的事是这样，今天的Flash事件也是这样，他似乎什么都没有放在心上，好像这些事件的主角都不是他，他只是个局外人。

 

他继而又嘲讽地想，这作风多么的Peter Parker，他从来都是隐藏自己，从来都是置若罔闻，可能在他心里，最好的朋友也不配占有一席之地，大概他的世界也异常简单，只有自己和外物。

 

察觉到Peter似乎停止了解说，Harry才收回游走的思绪。他看着眼前展示栏里那些千奇百怪的变异蜘蛛，只觉得这些东西毫无美感也毫无价值，不明白Peter为什么能滔滔不绝地讲上这么久。

 

“拜托Peter，是什么让你觉得别人会想知道这些的？”Harry说。

“谁不想呢？”Peter困惑地问。

 

他的语气听起来并没有那么不耐烦，但却足以打击到Peter的积极性，可怜的男孩在原地楞了一下，一时没有反应过来好友突如其来的情绪变化，无辜地瞪着眼睛，配上他镜框过大的眼镜以后显现出几分呆板的傻气。

Peter敏锐地察觉到Harry的不悦之情，他不知道为什么。他隐隐地意识到自己其实并不了解这位好友，他甚至不知道他为什么兴趣缺缺，为什么情绪波动，但目前只能无措地、紧紧地抿起了自己的嘴。

短暂的微妙的气氛很快就消失不见了，他们两个人的视线不约而同地都黏在了在几步外的红发女孩身上。

——M.J.在蜘蛛展示台那里站着，身形窈窕动人。

“你要去找她聊天？”  
“不，你去吧。”

他不知道该怎么找话题，不知道怎么搭讪，不知道怎么向对方暗示。Harry知道Peter不擅长这个，他习惯性地挑了一下眉，打算给他做个成功的搭讪示范，而后者却会错了意。

“真恶心。”M.J.评价道。  
“是啊，真恶心。”Harry应和道，回头看了一眼Peter。

 

“你知道吗，蜘蛛能改变他们的颜色以融入自然环境。”  
“真的吗？”

 

“那是一种防御机制。”  
“真酷。”

 

“……利用合成的核糖核酸去制造全新基因组跟三种蜘蛛的基因混合在一起。”  
Peter没来的及听清女解说员前半句话说了些什么，他目瞪口呆地看着Harry用刚刚自己告诉他的那一套去同M.J.搭话，一时不知做何滋味。

他觉得自己好像是患了风湿病一样，浑身无一处不叫嚣着疼痛，像是被人拆开刚把全身关节接回去一样。也不知道是不是因为那只蜘蛛的毒性太大了的缘故，晚上回到家里时，他只觉得更加疲惫不堪，连同Ben和May问好的力气都没有。

“今天的参观活动怎么样？”Norman难得有空关心儿子的在校生活，Harry一进门他就开口询问。

“还可以，就那样。”Harry敷衍地回答。

“那不应该，哥伦比亚的教授虽然都是一帮庸才，但那里的设备还是不错的。”Norman思索着摸了摸下巴。

又是哥伦比亚的设备，Harry翻了个白眼，这是他今天不知道第几次被迫了解那台了不起的显微镜了，内心的烦躁使他甚至没来得及为父亲难得的关心感到欢欣雀跃，他语气不耐烦地说：“没错，那台最先进的电子显微镜。”

“看来参观还是很有收获的不是吗。”Norman有些惊讶，“起码你知道了那台最大的电子显微镜。”

“我只记住了这个。”Harry好笑地说。

“Harry，你真的一点都不像我。”Norman说。

Harry没有说话。

“你应该少看些奇奇怪怪的书，免得总是通过幻想这层薄纱来看世界——那是失真的，不如多做些实用的事情。”Norman接着说。

Harry依旧沉默。

眼看着一场父子的交流会话以失败告终，Norman也不再说些什么，打算就这样回书房看继续看文件。

就在他转身的那一瞬间，身后的Harry开口问他：“也许Peter那样的儿子更得你心吧。”

“Parker？”Norman心中不明所以，他转过身看着儿子的背影。

“你大概巴不得有个像Peter那样的儿子。”Harry苦笑了一下，没有察觉到自己已经语无伦次，“哪怕他不谙世事，只知道低头搞研究，如果是他这样的儿子——你们一定能成就一番大事业吧，你一定巴不得有这样的儿子。”

Norman不知道儿子青春期受到荷尔蒙影响的情绪和小心思，他客观地评价说：“我的确很希望有一个像Peter那样的儿子，他很有天赋，又很努力。有天赋的人很少努力，而努力的人通常没有天赋，这很难得。”

“但他不会做出太大的成就和事业。”Norman摇了摇头，继续说，“他没有为科学不管不顾的疯狂与执着，他考虑得更多，也更适合学校这种象牙塔。Harry，你还不够了解Peter，他太过善良，有太多道德和心理上的东西会束缚住他，这一点你们俩很相似。”

“你们都太过重情重义了，这不是什么好事。”Norman拿起手里的酒喝了一口，明显感受到儿子的情绪稳定了下来，继续说，“而且，他不是我儿子，你才是我的儿子，虽然有时你会让我失望——但绝大多数情况下，我为有你这样的儿子感到自豪。”

Harry似乎有所触动，他没有说话，沉默了很久，久到Norman已经不奢求他的答复。窗外，夕阳正缓缓落下，金色的阳光从窗帘的缝隙长驱直入地到达客厅的地板上。他站在明暗交界的位置，使他的脸一半沐浴在柔和的橘色光芒里，一半没在阴影处，他面向阳光那边的睫毛被染成了金色，正肉眼可见的微微颤动着。

 

 

夏日蜂蜜般色泽的微光穿过蓊郁的梧桐树叶映入人的眼帘，那颜色漂亮到人们已经尝到了那股甜美的滋味，口舌与鼻腔之间满是阳光的香甜气息。空气中浮动的尘埃起起落落，像是没有秩序且杂乱的音符。天空蓝得不可思议，Peter眯起了眼抬头看天，暗想今天大气对波长较短的蓝光的散射能力特别强，又或者是今天自己的蓝敏色素的作用发挥得格外地好。

他不知道毕业时候的天气是否都这么好，校园里的每个人脸上都带着暖洋洋的笑意，他禁不住被众人的情绪感染，嘴角轻轻勾起，下唇内敛地往回收，露出一抹浅淡的笑容。

同届的学生都迫不及待地换上了深绿色光滑布料的毕业服，他们在校园里的各处走来走去，与同学们谈笑风生，一些优秀的毕业生还与同学弟学妹们交流学习经验，也收到了不少祝福和保佑，也有人为即将到来的离别抱头痛哭，走廊里挂着的巨大条幅上写着“毕业快乐，祝你们以后得人生顺利”——全校都在为他们送行，祝福他们。

Peter看着自己的同届同学们，面带微笑，静静地看着这一切，却不融入其中。他并不是冷漠无情，只是一种不是喜悦的情感更多得压在了心头。

“Peter，我爸爸明天会出席毕业典礼！这实在是太难得了！Norman Osborn先生终于肯放下他的国事来看看他可怜的儿子！”Harry兴奋地说。

“是啊，对，没错，我真为你感到高兴，Harry。”Peter说，情绪有些低落。

“哦，Peter，我很抱歉。”Harry察觉到了不对劲，他为自己刚才的言行感到愧疚不已，语气温和地说，“我不是有意的，Peter，我只是太高兴了。”他说着凑上前去，安抚性地捏捏Peter的肩膀。

“我知道，我知道，其实是我让你扫兴了，我很抱歉。”Harry的安抚和温柔的声线几乎让Peter掉下眼泪来，他狠狠地抽了一口气，把眼泪咽回肚子里。

这里本该坐着另一个人的。Peter看着May身边的陌生人，有些伤感的想。

耶稣在上，他平时可不是这么伤春悲秋的人，一定是他平时太过繁忙的原因，毕业考试与大学申请使他忙得焦头烂额，现在他空闲了下来，对Ben的思念之情便席卷心头。Peter正努力地让自己摆脱这种糟糕的情绪状态，他可不想让May担心。于是他站在讲台上看着坐在毕业典礼席位上的May，努力冲她绽放出一个大大的微笑。

她的位子并不显眼，但Peter还是一眼就认了出来。她是一位优雅亲和的女士，岁月并不能让她的美丽完全消逝，她独特的气质也使得她在人群中格外出众。May正很用力地为他鼓掌，纯净的眼里满是欣慰而激动的泪水。

她本可以不这样孤零零的一个人在这里的，Ben也该在这里，那个善良、负责任的男人，他的“父亲”，他会体贴地为她擦去泪水，然后再温柔地亲吻她的额头。

他的眼角又泛起了酸涩感，但有了之前几次的经验，他很快就收敛起了自己的情绪。

“Cheese——”

闪光灯飞快地亮了一下，他最骄傲最耀眼的笑容和手中的科技大赛证书，与同学们的笑脸定格在了这一刻。

May走到讲台上去，亲了一下Peter，对他说：“亲爱的，我真为你感到骄傲，你看起来好帅。”

“谢谢你，Aunt May。”Peter笑着说。

他们俩又拥抱了一下，指尖的温度传递来对方的喜悦。May转过身去同另一位交谈拥抱，这时Harry走到了Peter的身边。

“Peter，爸在纽约找到了地方，我们秋天就可以搬过去。”Harry说。

“太好了！”Peter说。

他们两个都考上了心仪的大学，即将前往繁华的纽约市区。但高额的公寓价格让Peter望而却步，还好有Harry帮忙，如果与他合租的话，自己只需付一半的房钱，这划算不少。

“别客气，兄弟。”Harry说。

“你毕业了。”Norman在他们身后开口。

Harry转过头去，看见父亲脸上带着不容易被人察觉的满意，他知道是父亲是欣慰和高兴的，他往一边扬起的嘴角没能彻底掩盖他的情绪。

“这不是我第一次看走眼。”Norman微微抬头，看着不知道什么时候比自己高了一头的儿子，连表扬都奢侈得言简意赅，“恭喜。”

“谢了，爸。”Harry伸出手与父亲的紧紧地握在一起，表情克制，他还需要做得更好才能不让父亲失望。

Peter在一旁看着这对关系微妙的父子，Harry明显不如在自己面前活泼自在，而Norman看起来要时刻保持着自己作为父亲的威严，但Peter知道，其实他们深爱着彼此。

Norman朝Harry身后表情微妙的Peter走去，也握住了他的手。

“我知道最近对于你来说很困难。”Norman开口说，斟词酌句以免让眼前的年轻人伤心，“不过我要你好好享受今天，这代表一个新的开始。”

Harry知道父亲在说什么，那是Peter不愿意揭露给人的伤疤，他偏过头去，尽量退到一旁，好不让Peter难堪。那时第二天男孩与往常一样来上课，只有仔细盯着他看才能发现有些浮肿的眼睛和眼里细密的红血丝。Peter依旧上课时完美地回答老师的问题，贯彻做实验时严谨高效的作风，甚至为篮球队赢了好几个三分球。

他伪装得太好，也足够坚强，如果不是因为Harry时常对他的细微观察和关注，所有人几乎就要被他蒙骗过去了。

这边Norman还在同Peter交待道：“你跟Harry情同手足，所以我们是一家人，你有需要就来找我。”

Harry已经退到了一个听不太清父亲在和Peter交谈些什么的位置，只是隐隐约约地听到一些破碎的话语。情同手足，如果Peter真的被父亲收养，成为自己的兄弟会更好，法律上、白纸黑字写在材料上的关系固若金汤，他有一个充分靠近和与他亲昵的理由——他们是兄弟。

然而天不随人愿，命运叵测如娼妓，没人知道命运的女神会把你的下一根线如何编织——Harry看见了不远处的M.J.，她与Flash分手了，这朵含苞待放香气扑鼻的玫瑰又有可能属于任何人了。

这时Harry快速地回了一下头，确认Peter仍然在同Norman交谈，暗暗的松了一口气。他并不想让Peter知道M.J重新恢复单身的消息，他也不知道为什么，但他就是不想。

名为控制欲的畸形的种子已经悄然在其心中埋下而不自知，它包裹着嫉妒的种皮蒙混过关，以绵长的爱为胚乳，顺利地埋进了土壤。它随时有可能萌芽，给他们带来灭顶之灾，只要他对他的爱意不曾削减。

 

一边守护纽约一边过寻常人的生活并非易事，如果为了不让同在一个屋檐下的Harry发现自己的秘密就更难。Peter一个发力借助蛛丝的荡进公寓旁边的一个小巷，把蜘蛛侠服脱下来塞进自己的包里，换上自己日常的衣服。

真的不太方便，Peter一边走进电梯一边想，他本可以直接荡进房间里去的，生活实在是太艰难了。

“我回来了。”Peter一推开门就说，暂时把包先放在了厨房的吧台上，打开冰箱找些吃食。

“Peter？”Harry在浴室里应了一声，过了一会儿门把手轻轻转动，他从浴室走了出来，带着蒸腾的热气，表情揾怒。

“Peter，已经过了十一点了。”Harry语气严肃地说，“你总不会每晚都要跟你该死的实验死磕到底吧。”

“我……”Peter还没来得及回话，手里的牛奶就被Harry一把抢走。

Harry皱紧了眉头，仔细上下打量着Peter检查他的状况，Peter突然觉得隔壁人工智能学院做出来的机器人可能也没Harry这样扫描得到位。

“刚剧烈运动完不要喝凉牛奶。”Harry说，盯着Peter泛粉的脸颊和无辜的蓝眼睛，他最是受不了他这副无辜的模样，只能逼着自己狠下心去训斥他，“你发情期快到了，这么晚还在外边很危险，你知道不知道。”

自Peter和Harry搬进这间公寓后，为了两个人高效学习和磨合生活习惯，他们约法三章做了很多规定，其中一条就是两个人一定要在晚上十一点之前回家。这本是为Peter着想而制定的一条规定，结果却对受益者形同虚设，他总是踩着点甚至晚点回来。

虽然回来后Harry自己也不一定会立刻睡觉，偶尔也会看看Norman让自己接手的几个项目资料看看书，Peter也可能继续赶制自己的研究报告，但Harry总是坚持不懈地要求Peter按时回来待在自己眼皮子底下，好像他在外边随时都有被其他Alpha强暴的危险。而过了十二点一旦发现Peter还没有去睡，他就会催促Peter赶紧上床睡觉。

Peter当然知道自己快到发情期了，但又有什么可担心的呢，他跟别人又不同，他是能独身一人干翻十个Alpha的Omega，而且如果真的有突发情况，他还有蛛丝，可以逃离任何一个Alpha的掌控，Harry的担心完全是多余的。

“我知道，我知道。”Peter还是决定低头认错，毕竟跟Harry约法三章的是没有蜘蛛能力却有发情期的Peter Parker，而不是纽约好邻居Spider Man。

“你总是认错态度诚恳。”Harry叹了一口气，无奈地摇了摇头。

Peter看着他，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

Harry偏过头去，把牛奶放在吧台上，说：“牛奶等常温了再喝，也不要立刻喝水，如果你饿了，冰箱里还有一点三文鱼三明治——不要吃太多，对胃不好。”

“谢谢你，保姆Harry。”Peter打趣地说。

Harry佯怒，他突然转过身鼻头贴着鼻头地对Peter说：“不客气，小麻烦精。”

下一秒Peter的唇就轻轻地吻了上来。

Harry没时间去思考更多，眼下的当务之急是与Peter在唇舌上争出个高下来。Peter Parker是个十足的感情混蛋，他一开始的吻是轻柔的，不带情欲的，宛若一个引猎人误入自己布下的陷阱的顽劣猎物，能让Harry有时间去品味他唇齿间牛奶的香醇气息，吮吸他柔软微凉的下唇。等到对方的性致被撩起，他就会立刻离开，让他沉浸在方才的余韵里。

Peter向后退了一步，炙热的吐息拂过Harry的脸颊，他低着眼，睫毛顺从地垂下，说：“我以为这是一个安慰性的吻？”

Harry盯着对方被唾液淋漓得红润的下唇，声色沙哑地说：“我以为这是一个暗示性的吻？”

Peter这时突然抬起眼眸，蓝色的瞳孔微不可察地滚动着，他的眼睛是有着多个切割面的蓝宝石，屋顶昏暗的灯火光线经由他的眼后刹那间变得璀璨。

“我明天没有课，Harry，但是需要早起。”Peter说。

话音刚落，Harry又俯身覆吻上去，一切的感官都被屏蔽，只有舌尖还残留着一丝理智。两个人在性爱中都不甘居于下风，接吻也时常从温情的舔舐变成激烈的唇舌角逐，身体的其他部位负责全面挑动激情——大腿摩擦下体，手探进衣服里四处游走，胸膛紧紧贴近彼此，传递温度与心跳。

Peter经常同Harry做这档子事，但他不把这定义成做爱，学术地讲叫性交，粗俗地讲叫媾和，总之不会是性爱，做爱这一类字眼，他们之间不存在爱这种东西，只有他一厢情愿又低贱廉价的单相思。

Harry很少温柔地对他，即使是第一次也不曾，那些温情和耐心似乎全部交给了中学时的那次意外，又或者他根本不必对情人以外的人温情。

第一次的性事完全是个意外，那是一场彻头彻尾的误会。

那时Peter和Harry刚搬进这间公寓没多久，即将开始的与思慕对象同在一个屋檐下的生活让Peter暗暗兴奋了很久。

他根本受不了长时间的与Harry共处一室，明明窗户开着空气流通，Peter还是觉得屋子里的氧气在变得稀薄，他觉得胸腔里难以掩饰的爱恋情绪通过呼吸系统已经排入了空气，脸颊也因此变得愈发滚烫。

“我回屋子再收拾一下，我觉得我有资料没放好，我去找一下。”Peter拙劣地找了一个借口，落荒而逃地回了屋子。

“……”

Peter很不对劲，这是Harry的直觉反应，他的脸太红了，是因为快到发情期了的原因吗。

还是跟自己一个公寓太过勉强他了，他们一个是A一个是O，虽说第一性征都是男，注射了抑制剂后也不过是普通人，但是信息素有时候还是会互相影响的。Harry眨了下眼，快速地思索着，他不得不承认，除了远离Norman向他证明自己的能力和方便上下学外，跟Peter住在一起是他的一点私心。

看着Peter进屋后，Harry又低下头看了一会儿文件，等Peter房间里窸窸窣窣的收拾声响起，他也蹑手蹑脚地走过去站在门口，听他在房间里的动作。

他猥琐阴暗得像个变态，Harry自嘲地想，也许快要进入发情期的人不是Peter是自己。

跟Harry住在一起这件事自然也是Peter的一点小心思，如果只是单纯地为了省钱，他大可以在学校附近找一个比这里更便宜离学校更近的公寓，除了抹不开Norman的面应了他的好意，没有人能拒绝同喜欢的人住在一起。

Peter显然还不太能适应突如其来的朝夕相处，他需要一点时间来适应。他是一个比较注重个人空间的人，不论是物理上的还是心理上的——他需要时间去习惯清早起来有一个人从对面的房间里走出来跟他说早安，习惯跟这个人交流他在学校的趣闻轶事。而刚刚，他就坐在Harry的对面，假装平静地看着学术报纸，努力让自己的心不要跳得那么大声。

也许该说出口，至少把自己的一些忧虑，又或者不说？毕竟来日方长。Peter不断地在肚子里打着草稿，思考怎么跟Harry说一些自己的事，关于自己的不习惯，自己的第二性征，自己的爱慕之情。

他一直以为自己在脑内自语，其实他已经开始小声嘀咕。

“Harry，是这样的，呃，你看，我是一个Omega，而你是一个Alpha，我们……我们有时共处一室难免会有些尴尬。”

“其实，从高中那会儿开始我就……哦，天哪，这实在是太难以启齿了，我对你的感情就不太一样，虽然我对Mary.Jane也有不太一样的感情，但是你知道的，这不一样，老天，Mary.Jane——这可是件大事。”

“算了，这不重要，我到底要说些什么。抑制剂，虽然有抑制剂，但是你知道那玩意儿注射多了对身体并不好，我不太清楚你对Marry.Jane的感情，也许你喜欢她——没有人会不喜欢她，但是，如果可以的话——”

“Peter？”Harry敲敲门，打断了Peter的语言组织过程，“你还好吗？你进去的时间太久了。”

“噢，我很好。”Peter在屋里回应道。

“你找到你需要的资料了吗，需要我进去帮忙吗——我可以进来吗。”Harry在门口听得并不清楚，只能听见零星地几个单词，喜欢、Alpha Omega、M.J.……在听到M.J.的名字后他瞬间失去了所有的耐心和好脾气，一股无名之火涌上心头，他忍不住打断Peter的自言自语，却也不好在他的面前立刻发作，又耐着性子敲响了Peter的房门。

“那我进来了。”已经没有耐心得到Peter的回答，Harry平生头一次擅自闯入别人的房间。

Peter的房间干净简洁，也可能是因为刚搬进来的缘故，还可以保持一段时间的整洁，等到他进入科研状态后就会立马变成鸡窝。房间的窗户大开着，白色的窗帘被风吹拂出水面波浪层层散开的感觉，深蓝色的床单被罩看起来温暖得不可思议，整个房间里弥漫着从被子里散发出来的太阳的馨香。

Peter站在整个屋子的正中央，茫然不知所措地盯着他看，紧张地吞了吞口水。

意识到自己的失礼和失态，Harry脸不红心不跳地先整理了一下自己的衣角，清了清嗓子开口解释说：“我听见了你喊我的名字。”

漏洞百出的借口，但Peter没有太过在意，他更担心自己自言自语的内容被Harry听去了多少。

“额，是的，我的确叫了你的名字。”他越说声音越小，到最后变成了哽在喉咙里的呢喃。

“那是因为什么呢？”Harry双手插兜，斜倚在门边上，语气轻松，表情却严肃。

Peter语无伦次地解释说：“你……额，我，你是个Alpha，而我是个Omega，虽然我们都是男性，但是……而且从高中的时候……虽然政府会给Omega领取抑制剂的补贴，但是那些抑制剂还是太贵了……”

那句“喜欢”在嘴里兜兜转转，从上颚跑到下唇，他却怎么也说不出口。

“所以？”Harry皱起了眉头。这跟Mary.Jane又有什么关系？

“你能跟我上床吗？”他实在不知道该怎么跟Harry传达心情，他向来不善言辞，心底最赤裸的欲望就这样突然从嘴里跳了出来，意识到自己说了些什么后，Peter立刻窘迫地低下头偏过身去，耳朵烫得快要冒烟。

Harry闻言眉头皱得更紧，很久都没有说话。

“我不是这个意思，也不是故意的，你可以当我什么都没……”猛然意识到这露骨的话语几乎算得上是性骚扰，Peter连忙圆说，想要打消Harry的顾虑。

“可以。”出乎他的意料，Harry说出了肯定的答案。

 

 

——TBC


	3. 中下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蜘蛛侠Ⅰ 的时间线终于告一段落了
> 
> 本章车技不佳，因为我已经没有【】🐍无可🐍了，不好吃还请大家见谅

04.

Harry怒气冲冲地直接吻了上去，他惩罚性地啃咬着Peter饱满的下唇，带着铁锈味道的腥气逐渐在口腔内弥漫开来，粗糙的舌苔不带丝毫怜悯之意地一遍又一遍地舔过伤口。他又恶意地搅出色情的水声，与他柔软的舌头纠缠不休，又声势浩荡地扫过他口腔里的每一寸湿热之地。

他卑劣地反复舔舐Peter敏感的上颚，直到Peter发出求饶的低声哀泣，从眼角滑出的生理泪水也打湿自己的睫毛，用他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着自己。

Peter气息不稳地看着Harry，从他口中吐出的气体在接触到皮肤的那一刹那似乎都瞬间化作了潮湿的水汽，他没想到Harry会答应，更没想到Harry会直接用行动说话。

“怎么这会儿又害羞上了？”Harry问，明显带着怒气和嘲讽，“刚才不是说要跟我上床？”

“对，没错。”Peter的倔劲也上来了，Harry的无名之火搞得他一头雾水。

他们之间的关系突然一下子跌入谷底，而今天早上他们还亲密无间。

 

为入住新公寓开始新的人生庆贺，昨晚他们买了一大块芝士蛋糕回来。Peter昨晚就想吃一块，被Harry以时间太晚了吃甜食对胃和牙齿不好拒绝了。

早上Harry打开冰箱，怎么看那几块芝士蛋糕怎么都不顺眼。没有少块，没有被划去表面的芝士和奶油，但就是不对劲。

“Pete？你是不是偷吃蛋糕了？”Harry扬声问道，还在观察那块蛋糕，企图看出些门道来。

Peter正在盥洗室刷牙，他含糊不清的声音从屋内传来：“没有——”

这绝对不可能，蛋糕分明不对劲。今天他比Peter起得早，所以他不可能是早上偷吃的，那就只能是晚上。

Harry盯着蛋糕的底部，觉得自己已经明白这块芝士蛋糕被怎么偷吃掉了。

与托盘接触的那部分蛋糕参差不齐，本来还应该有一块蛋糕夹住中间的奶油，但现在是原本是中间那层直接与奶油接触的那块蛋糕正跟盘子难舍难分地挨在一起。

偷吃者很狡猾，他只吃掉了底部的一部分，使蛋糕看起来只是矮了一点，表面上并没有太大的区别。

Harry暗觉好笑，看来昨晚活动的并不是自己所想的那只“老鼠”，现在肇事者已经在毁尸灭迹了——牙膏的清香会掩盖他嘴里芝士奶油的味道，如果他昨晚也刷过牙了的话那就彻底的死无对证。

“怎么了？”罪魁祸首整理着自己的家居服往这边走来，若无其事地开始明知故问。

“没什么。”Harry笑了一下，凑上去亲吻他——仔细地舔过了每一排牙齿，把清新的柠檬薄荷味卷回唇齿之间。

“以后晚上少吃甜食，sweetie。”他说。

后者则脸红得像是一个快要爆浆的番茄。

“你是怎么发现的？”罪犯Peter觉得自己得死个明白。

Harry嘴角扬起，慢慢地说：“因为罪犯不是我，而且——”

他指了指冰箱里的那块芝士蛋糕的底部。

“你的蛋糕切割技术，或者说是啃食技术实在是糟透了。”

Peter从被Harry用力的啃咬中回过神来，后者正在他肩头留下一个完美的牙印。

事情是怎么演变成这样的？Peter的思路断断续续。他闭上眼睛，感受快感自尾椎骨传入大脑，Harry正伏在他的胸前舔弄敏感脆弱的乳头，将其吮吸得红肿挺立。

好像不是因为什么大事，他因为表白失败而祸从口出罢了。一开始他与Harry的接吻爱抚像是殊死搏斗，互相推搡着彼此倒在了床上，他们似乎发出过质问和辱骂，最后就是现在这副完全沉浸在情欲里的状况。

他起初害羞得要死，把嘴巴抿得紧紧的，连一点呻吟都不愿泄出，只是大声地喘着粗气。Harry不满于他的这一做法，一只手便稍稍拽下了他的底裤，直接握住了他半勃起的阴茎。

Peter闷哼了一声，不甘在这场性事中处于被动地位，便把手插进Harry柔软的头发里往自己这边靠拢，仰头亲了上去。

他吻得毫无技巧性可言，就是在Harry的嘴里横冲直撞，Harry被他不慎咬到了舌头，缓神了片刻才把Peter的舌头引导着卷入自己的口腔里。

两人嘴上较着劲，Peter突然发现自己几乎快要被对方剥光而Harry还严严实实地穿着衣服，连衬衫的扣子都没有解开，于是开始毛毛躁躁地去解那些烦人的纽扣。

Harry这时却突然耐心地哄骗了起来：“别急，小野猫，别急。”他的双唇紧贴着他的，浓重的鼻音连同白兰地的味道掺在一起，让Peter不明白到底是那种气味更让他迷醉。

他一边哄诱着Peter放过自己的衣服，难舍难分地与他亲吻着，一边自己慢慢地开始解，他把他完全压制在床下，用膝盖卡住他的腰胯，彻底脱下Peter身上那件米色的衬衫，露出大片可口的胸膛。

进行到这一阶段的两个人似乎是都有些急不可耐了，他们一边紧贴着彼此，一边快速地脱下衣服——衬衫被随意丢在地上，内裤不知所踪，两个刚成年不久的少年人都急于与心爱之人偷尝禁果，尽管他们还没有心意相通。

Peter的下体早就为进入做好了准备，只是简单地抚摸和亲吻就已经让他湿透了，因此Harry十分轻松地就送进去了两根手指。他很快就凭借着之前的记忆摸到了他的敏感点，肠道的温度逐渐变得炙热，开始有规律地吮吸蠕动，渐渐分泌出更多的体液，并指引他往深处侵犯。

Harry的手法有些急躁，但这并不能阻止Peter的身体自主获得快感，他主动地挪动身体把自己的敏感点送到他的指尖，同时自暴自弃地开始大声呻吟。

“够了，Harry……够了。”Peter被弄得有些受不住，声音带着哭腔哀求他说，“进来，直接进来。”

Harry没有听从Peter的请求，他有意恶劣折磨他。他抽出了自己的手指——那上面还沾着粘稠的爱液，他掰开了Peter的双腿，门户大开的姿势让他被羞耻感灼烧，可Harry没有让他用多余的时间去感受这微妙的羞耻感，他已经把自己的前端送入了紧致的后穴。

进入的过程他还是温柔耐心的，他们都不想因为一场即兴的媾和受伤，尽管后来Harry进出的频率越来越快，阴茎在他的内壁里横冲直撞，Omega的体质也能从中汲取快感来满足自己，他依然能够发出欢愉的呻吟。

Harry有意让他更多的发出那些美妙的叫声，于是抽送得更快，也不断地往他的敏感区上撞。他的臀肉被撞得通红，体液在交合处四溅，他们的身体完美契合，两俱身躯像交颈的天鹅一样紧贴在一起，像水溶于水。

不过多时Peter就迎来了高潮，做到后面Harry逐渐明白如何让两个人都获得快感，那块隐秘的腔口里涌出大量的热液与细密的吮吸感让他忍不住发出一声喟叹。但他没有进入那个地方，此时他还清醒地意识到自己并没有戴任何保护措施，只是射入了甬道里。

体力大量消耗让Peter在事后沉沉睡去，顾不得去听Harry絮絮叨叨的嘱咐。或许是出于愧疚的微妙心理，他没有摇醒Peter，只是默默地帮他做了清理，换上他的睡衣。

他发出熟睡的呓语声，双眼紧紧地闭着，Harry看不见那片蓝色的海。他端详着Peter恬静的睡脸，觉得自己也许不该这么急切和怒气冲冲——他甚至连Peter的解释都没有听完整。如果他把记忆一帧一帧的拿出来回放，不难发现Peter的托词漏洞百出，可他并没有保持理智地听完Peter的解释，而是把其曲解成自己理解的答案。

他在Peter的床边出神地坐了很久才离开。

最后是变得昏黄的阳光和饿得咕咕叫的肚子提醒Harry时间的流逝。

他敲了敲Peter的房门，他没有应答。他又敲了几下，屋内传来带着惺忪睡意的几声闷哼。

“Pete？你该醒了，下午不要睡太久。”Harry站在门口说。

屋子里的人沉默了一会儿，下午的时候睡得天昏地暗，已然记不起今夕何夕了，过了好久才应了一声好。

期间Harry耐心地站在门口等待他的回答，在他沉默的期间，听着屋内被子摩擦发出的粉色噪音，觉得心脏也酥酥痒痒的。

他没有推门而入，也没有急躁不安，他好像突然一瞬间悟透了好多事情，就静静地站在那里，虔诚地低下头，像一尊遥远的雕像。

Peter也最终从浑噩的睡梦里清醒过来，意识到刚才和几小时前发生了什么，他极快地整理着思路，回想自己有没有无意识地回答错Harry什么问题。长时间的沉默让方才脸红心跳的记忆又涌上心头，屋内屋外的两人同时陷入了静默。

他们默契非凡地避而不谈，只把刚才发生过的事当作一场最后的放纵旖旎美梦，两人沉默了一会儿，进行平淡的对话。

“你饿了吗。”Harry先开口说。

“……嗯。”Peter简单应道。

“来点中国菜可以吗？”  
“好。”

“你想吃炒面吗，再加一份陈皮鸡丁？”  
“换成左宗棠鸡吧。”Peter在床上翻了个身说，他不太喜欢陈皮微苦的味道。

Harry点了点头，离开了他的房门。

再后来他们就变成了床伴，他们不能否认身体完美契合时带来的精神上的无与伦比的快慰，没有一个追求快乐的年轻人会拒绝。同时他们又以本性与生理需求作为靠近彼此的最后借口，企图在最后相依相偎的温存里寻找他们相爱的错觉。

 

“你在想什么？”Harry问道，他在帮Peter清理身体时察觉到对方的走神。

“没什么。”Peter抹了把脸，浴室里迷蒙的水汽遮盖了他不自然的表情，“我只是觉得你白洗澡了。”

“两遍洗得更干净。”Harry不甚在意地说。

Harry每次事后都会帮他清理身体，多么体贴温馨。可他似乎永远保持着一个度，细致而温柔的清理不是他作为爱侣的真情流露，只是在尽一个合格体贴的床伴的义务。事后的温存与晚安吻只是一套固定流程，他总是这样，沉溺于性爱时狂欢，过后又立刻清醒，保持一个客套又疏远的距离。

“所以你这次又是因为什么原因晚回来？”Harry继续那个没有得到回答的问题，继而又替他回答说，“科研报告书？”

Peter应道：“对。”

“我以为你会注意自己的身体。”Harry说。

Peter试图看清他，浴室里蒸汽让他的脸变得朦胧模糊，线条柔和。

有的时候他真的搞不清楚自己与Harry的关系，逐条来讲，他们是朋友；从日常生活的角度来看，他们算是同居的舍友；从性生活上讲，他们是契合度极高的床伴；从第二性征上讲，他们一个是Alpha一个是Omega；他们平时像普通朋友一样正常相处，一到床上就变成了亲密无间的爱人。 

但这些只是客观条件，并不是他确认爱意的证据和理由，他可以作为好友来关心他，舍友来关心他，床伴来关心他，Alpha的天性来关心他。他们平时可以调情调笑，任谁都可以，这也是妓院酒吧里欢声笑语的原因。

关心不是爱意，但爱必然会有多余且甜蜜的担心。

他可以进行所有合理的设想，同时Peter又是一个典型的实证型的书呆子，所以直到Harry亲口说出口之前，他都不会妄下定论。

他为自己找足了借口来逃避，列举设想了一切可能性，却从来没想过Harry是真的喜欢自己。

 

 

Harry对Norman的到访并不惊奇。

他的父亲总是有一种奇怪的控制欲和领地意识，这时候他会同Peter打趣说：“国王又来巡视了。”

今天下午Norman来时，Harry正在客厅的书桌前看自己的资料书。

“你做的那几个项目不错。”Norman进门就对他说，把自己的衣服放到椅子靠背上，“但你能做得更好。”

“谢了，爸。”Harry说。

“Peter呢？”  
“他今天去做兼职，晚点回来。”

“我希望这不会耽误他的学业。”  
“当然不会，他那么聪明，又勤奋。”

Norman没有再接话，Harry就低下头去继续看他的书。Norman端详了一会自己的儿子，又开口问道：“你最近是不是恋爱了？”

“咳……咳咳，什么？”Norman这个问题抛出得猝不及防，Harry险些被水呛死，“你是怎么得出这一结论的？”

Harry知道Norman几年前不知怎么回事丧失了一部分Alpha的功能，他再也闻不到任何信息素的味道，同时自己也没有了气味，他就相当于一个Beta。

“从你的精神状态，你的整体气质，还有其他细节，最重要的是因为你是我儿子。”Norman说，“太多了，我不想一一列举，当你足够熟悉和了解一个人后，你就会有这种直觉的，没有为什么，但你就是知道了。”

Harry没有接话，他陷入了沉思之中。

Norman看着儿子沉思的侧脸，隐隐感知到了什么，便直接了当地问：“看来是恋爱路上遇到了难题？你跟你的小情人吵架了？”

Harry苦笑了一下。

Norman随手拿起他桌子上的一些资料看着，就这样低着头说：“我不清楚是不是那位神秘女郎的错，但是作为父亲，一个十分了解你的父亲，Harry，我需要提醒你，不要太活在理想世界当中。”

他看了一眼表，慢慢地站起身，整理好了衣角后才继续说：“少看一些稀奇古怪的文学作品，这能使你对世界少抱有一些幻想。透过那层五颜六色的薄纱，你看到的世界是失真的，此前我已经警告过你这一点了——你可以反思一下自己是不是强迫那位小姐去符合你的理想状态。同时注重感情虽说也是一件好事，但这也会成为你顺理成章胁迫对方的枷锁，并不是所有深情且不顾一切的爱都是好事。”

Harry抬起头，看着父亲认真而严肃的面孔，看着他的嘴一张一合：“这是一个非常简单的道理，我不知道我还需要向你提多少遍，当局者迷旁观者清，我能理解你执迷不悟的心情，但是这次你不要回避问题，好好的想一想。”

“好的父亲，好的。”

不论他愿意承认Norman有多少说的是对的，但至少有一点没错，他确实在回避一个问题。

Harry明察秋毫，逻辑缜密，能够发现Peter在失去Ben后的故作坚强和偷吃芝士蛋糕的狡黠俏皮，却是在最重要敏感的问题上避重就轻避而不谈。他从来没有问出口过，他惧怕Peter的答案，畏惧他残忍的判刑，干脆选择闭目塞听不闻不问，擅自判了自己死刑终止这段感情，最后让时间来埋葬抚平自己的伤痛。

是时候该结束了，Harry想。他这样的做法在Peter是古怪无端的，于他是一种负担。对于自己来说，当他们在床上放纵时，越是拥有Peter的身体他越是觉得自己在失去他，他们紧紧相拥，心脏为身体提供的温暖通过他们相连的皮肤传递给彼此，但却一拍也没有合声共跳过。

是的，是时候结束了。Harry在心底又重复了一遍。

 

05.

碰见Mary.Jane对于Peter来说无疑是意外之喜。

他们高中后就失去了联系，并不是说Peter没有M.J.的联系方式，那张记着女孩电话号码的小纸条已经被他搓揉得柔软泛黄——他只是害羞且顾虑太多。

纽约市区那么大，碰见自己老同学的概率少之又少，感谢自己因为蜘蛛能力而获得的超凡感应，他一下子就注意到了从匆匆自己身边经过的女子是谁。

他待她依旧如初，即使快餐店的老板戳穿了她的谎言，他也没有改变对她的看法。这是很寻常不过的一件事情，为没能实现梦想而采取迂回路线弥补自己心理上的落差，她还年轻，又是个漂亮的姑娘，Peter能够包容她这点小小的虚荣心。

“这没什么好丢脸的。”Peter安慰说。

M.J.没有接着说下去，她整理了一下自己额前细碎的头发，脸上飞快地闪过了自嘲的表情。她没有看向他的眼睛，微微颔首道：“别告诉Harry。”

“别告诉Harry？”Peter楞了一下。

“你们不是住在一起吗？我们正在约会，他没告诉你吗？”M.J略略惊讶地睁大眼睛问道。

“哦，对。”Peter体贴地应道。

他正在跟M.J约会，是从什么时候开始的？他们确实很长时间没有做过了，只是像普通朋友一样生活着，是因为他终于追求到了自己的真爱？所以他们连炮友床伴都不必当了？

“我想他讨厌我当服务生。”M.J继续解释说，“他觉得那有点下贱。”

“那不下贱，那是你的工作。”Peter认真而坚定地说，目不转睛地看着眼前的女人。

“你知道，Harry并不是活在现实世界里的。”Peter说，这是他的肺腑之言。

“我想也是。”M.J又撩动了一下头发，冲他露出一个感激的笑容和甜甜的酒窝，“谢谢你，Peter。”

“我们改天再聚聚。”M.J饱含歉意地说，她似乎要赶着去什么地方。

“有时间的话，一起吃个晚饭吧。”Peter趁着M.J没有走远，大声喊道，“我会过来找你一起喝个咖啡什么的。”他指了指身后M.J打工的快餐店。

“我不会告诉Harry的！”他末了补充道。  
“别告诉他。”她一边走一边笑着应道。

“我不会。”他目送着M.J走远，又呆呆地重复了一遍，“我不会告诉Harry。”

“我不会。”

 

Peter回到了公寓里，不出意外地发现Norman也在。

“时间太完美了，五份新合约，太棒了！”Norman一边打电话一边冲刚进门的Peter招了招手。

“Osborn先生又来巡视了。”Harry指尖的笔头一转，指了指在楼梯下边打电话的Norman，“不过大半时间是花在电话上。”

“真高兴你在这儿，我需要帮助。”Harry低头去翻找自己有疑问的地方，没有听到Peter的回应，他抬起头，对上他黯然无光的眼睛。

“你怎么了？你看起来像是在科学展上得了第二名。”Harry问。

Peter俯下身看着Harry，嘴巴轻轻抿起，做出一个像是微笑的表情。

怎么跟他讲，我知道了你为什么不再跟我上床，因为你成功追求到了M.J？你应该知道我也是有一点喜欢M.J的？

Peter最后随便找了个借口说：“我上班迟到，被康纳博士开除了。”

“我不明白，你到底跑到哪儿去了？”Harry问。

Peter看着他，Harry带着一副黑色细框眼镜，那些镜片并不能阻拦他眼底的关心与担忧，那看起来是那么的真情实意。

Peter张了张嘴，正要回答他的问题。这时Norman已经挂断了电话，朝他们走过去。

“也许你应该告诉我‘她’是谁，Peter？”Norman问。

“谁？”  
“Harry正在约会的神秘女郎。”  
“爸。”Harry叫了他一声，旋即又匆匆看了Peter一眼，表情有些慌乱。

“对不起，Harry没有提过‘她’。”Peter适时为他解围说。

Harry推了一下眼镜，调整好自己在两道目光注视下的状态，他的眼睛在Norman和Peter之间转了几圈，转移话题说：“Pete，你正在找新工作不是吗？爸，或许你能帮帮他。”

Norman很乐意帮助Peter，任何一个爱才之人都不会放任金子的黯淡。

“我可以打几个电话……”  
“不必麻烦了，谢谢您的好意，我可以自己找的。”Peter没等Norman把话说完就拒绝道。

“我不能接受，而且我喜欢去赚我该得到的。”Peter往吧台的那个方向走去，看着正盯着自己的父子俩，表明自己的态度。

“我很佩服你。”Norman毫不吝啬自己对Peter的欣赏与赞叹，“你想靠自己打天下。”

Peter浅笑了一下，表示Norman谬赞了。

Harry则是啃咬着手指，一副若有所思的样子。

 

“M.J，你为什么不穿黑色的礼服？”Harry上下打量着M.J红色的旗袍，她像是穿了熊熊燃烧的火焰在身上，头上还插了一根筷子一样的东西。

“我希望你能在我爸爸那里赢得好印象，他喜欢黑色。”

“Harry，我有的时候真不太明白我一定要得到你爸爸的认可。”M.J有些无奈地说，“你从没要求过Peter去讨你父亲的欢心。”

那是因为他对Peter满意极了，甚至巴不得收养他，Harry腹诽道。

“说不定他会觉得我穿什么都好看，你就觉得我很不错不是吗。”M.J并不打算妥协，她握住了Harry的手，歪了一下头。

“我觉得你漂亮极了。”Harry说。

是的，她漂亮极了，完美的脸蛋，饱满的胸部，挺翘又有弹性的臀部，三个男人最看中的地方她都叫人心花怒放，没人能比得上她，没有人。

没有人。

他拿着酒杯的手骤然捏紧，随即又慢慢放开。他故作镇定地喝了一口酒，抿去了浮上心头的答案。

“不可思议？你说不可思议是什么意思？”Harry在电话里听见M.J这样说，忍不住发出疑问。

他对于在阳台那里没有及时去救M.J表示抱歉，他不是一个贪生怕死的人，一个隐晦的解释掠过他的心头——如果那人是Peter，情况也许会不同。

他试图去用哄女人的惯用伎俩去安慰M.J，他太不走心了。Peter看着Harry在电话那头跟M.J解释，觉得自己的好友对她并没有付出几分真心。

可能玩弄别人的真心也是他的惯用伎俩，Peter自嘲地想，而且自己还上钩了。

“我知道我早该跟你说的。”Harry挂了电话，开始同Peter解释，“但你也知道我喜欢她。”他说这句话时嘴唇轻微颤动。

“但谁叫你没有行动？”他不无遗憾地说，同时带着一丝恨铁不成钢的微妙心情。

“我是没有行动。”他漂亮的蓝眼睛直勾勾地看向Harry，让他觉得他这句话别有深意。

“我去睡了。”Harry走向自己的房间，对Peter说。

“我待会儿再睡。”Peter看了一眼表，还不到十二点。

Harry深深地看了他一眼，无言离开了。

 

 

Peter没想到Norman在知道自己就是蜘蛛侠后会对Aunt May出手。

但这也在情理之中，于Norman而言最重要的是他自己的利益。他连骨肉至亲都能做到漠不关心，何况是一个与他毫无关系的陌生人呢？即使他拥有Norman所欣赏的才能，但当这份才能不能为他所用时，他丑陋的嘴脸就露了出来。

May住院后M.J也常来照看她，他越发地意识到M.J的可人之处，他渐渐地为她着迷了，也逐渐忘却了一些人和一些事。

在知道M.J有点迷恋蜘蛛侠后，他感觉自己变得有些飘飘然了，而后M.J问他自己跟蜘蛛侠都说了些什么的时候，他忍不住吐露了一些对她的真实想法。

“……那种感觉就像是你只知道你想成为什么样的人，却一点也没有为遥不可及的梦想做好准备。”

他说这些话的时候目不转睛地看着M.J，蓝色的眼睛澄澈见底，真诚且让人信服。

M.J感动不已，她喟叹了一声：“哦，Peter，你真的这样跟他说我的吗？”

“是的，当然。”Peter应道，他看得到她眼底闪动的泪花。

他看着M.J的手攀上了自己的，纤细修长的手与自己的紧扣在一起，看起来也是万分契合的样子。

他们长久地看着彼此，直到Harry推门进来，才仓皇地松开手。

Harry不知道自己该对看到的那一幕作何感想，是该先嘲笑自己自作自受自食其果吗？

他把花放在了床头的柜子上后就落荒而逃，回过神来才发现自己已经站在大街上发了很久的呆。

“父亲，你是对的，你总是对的。”他看着眼前街道上的车水马龙，想起那天Norman随手从桌子上拿走的资料，Norman对M.J.的评价，刚才Peter和M.J.的动作与眼神，用一种憋在喉咙里的声音跟随着脑海里父亲的声音诵读出声：“是的，‘众神是奇怪的，不仅仅我们的邪恶会成为神祇鞭打我们的工具，我们的良善、温柔、仁慈、深情也会被神祇用来毁灭我们。’”

他彻底地放下了。

他的胃里再也没有蝴蝶。

 

“你终于露出了这两天的笑脸。”May为他梳理了一下散乱的头发，慈爱地看着他说。

“只有M.J.在的时候，你才笑。”  
“Hey，那个时候你不是应该在睡觉吗？”Peter有种被发现后的羞耻感。

“可是Harry爱她。”Peter有些黯然地说，“她依然是他的女友。”

“那取决于她自己不是吗？”May问道。

“她并不了解我。”Peter又说。  
“那是因为你没有让她了解你。”May耐心地引导他说。

“你总是隐藏自己，Pete。”May说，“你懈于行动，又太会隐藏自己，这样下去你会彻底失去她。”

我已经失去了一个人了，Peter忍不住想。

“敞开你的心扉，孩子。”May继续说，“这个世界上没有两个心意完全相通的人，如果你们甚至连沟通都不沟通的话。”

 

 

 

——TBC


	4. Chapter 4

06.

没有人知道Harry揭下蜘蛛侠的面罩后看见的却是Peter的脸时是多么复杂难言的心情。

他无数次想象过这张面罩下的脸，青年的中年的，丑陋的平庸的，唯独没有想到是Peter的脸。青年还处在半昏迷状态里，眼睛半睁微眯，长长的睫毛盖住了眼底的迷离，他现在看起来跟Harry叫他起床时迷迷糊糊的样子没有任何区别。

可蜘蛛侠面罩下的脸确实是Peter，他不能欺骗自己这个害虫会易容还是会别的什么巫术，眼前这张连梦里都见过了无数次的脸确实是Peter Parker，而且面罩紧贴着脖子的那块布料正阵阵散发出他信息素的气息。

青年在面部接触到空气后的瞬间清醒过来，他挣扎着从床上做起来，挣脱掉自己身上的束缚，Peter没有立刻回答Harry，只是急忙的问：“M.J.呢？”

“Pete？你杀了我父亲？”Harry问他，为这难以置信的真相而战栗发抖，泪水在眼底打转。他急于从Peter口中听到否定的答案，而对方则是神情复杂地看着他，这让他感觉如坠冰窖。

“这世界上有比你我之间的私人恩怨更重要的事。”他听见Peter说。

“你杀了我父亲。”Harry无比震惊地看着他，Peter没有否认这一事实，那么这就是真的了。

可对方显然不愿意再跟他进行这个话题，Peter简单交代了他几句，就连忙去救M.J.了，留Harry坐在地板上怔愣片刻，陷入了深思。

 

 

当M.J和Harry一起出现在May的房子里时，Peter一时半会没有反应过来。

“Surprise！”三个人在他进屋时说。

“说点什么呀。”May满眼期待地看着他。

Peter瞪大了眼睛，缓慢地眨了眨眼，努力回想今天是什么好日子，美国队对战巴西队赢了？于是他满腹疑惑地问：“今天是什么大日子？”

“你忘了，今天是你的生日。”May走上前给了他一个吻面礼，道，“你看自己都给忘了。”

他最近的确忙得焦头烂额，糟糕透顶——他丢掉了送外卖的兼职工作，给报社拍照所得的报酬也少得可怜，因为迟到被老师警告，甚至连发情期也开始不稳定，Peter有些沮丧地想，但是May和大家都在，他的心里产生出一丝慰藉。

“他活在另一个世界，对吧，Peter？”M.J.开玩笑地说。

Peter看向讲俏皮话的女人，笑着同她问好，瞥了一眼她身边的Harry。

“你的舞台剧怎么样？我听说它备受好评。”  
“进行得很顺利。”

Harry赞同地说：“她演得棒极了。”  
“Harry还送了我玫瑰。”M.J.说。

“你最近过得怎么样？怎么都不回我电话？”Harry问，他注意到了Peter进门时一瞬间放松下来的疲惫不堪。

“我最近很忙。”Peter简单地说。

“忙着帮蜘蛛侠拍照？那只害虫进来还好吗？”Harry问，嘴角向一边斜起，眼底是不加掩饰的恶毒嘲讽。

Peter能够理解Harry对蜘蛛侠，或者说是对自己的敌意。他误以为自己杀害了Norman，但实际上他死在了自己的滑翔翼的利刃下，死于自己的卑劣阴险，而他只是想最后把他送回自己的儿子身边。

这诡异又古怪，Harry恨蜘蛛侠。当时Harry的眼神悲伤又愤怒，让Peter在蜘蛛战衣下无所适从，心如刀绞又百口莫辩。

所以他没有再同Harry继续这个话题，而Harry显然也注意到了Peter的尴尬，两个人都没有再聊下去。

“我在资助你的偶像，Otto.Octavius.，Peter。”Harry说。

“我正在写关于他的报告。”Peter说，惊讶又惊喜。

“你想见他吗？”Harry问，带着一点得意。

“你能带我去见他？”Peter按捺住自己激动的心情小心翼翼地问。

“他会帮助Osborn达到我爸做梦也想不到的成就。”Harry扬起下巴，骄傲地眯起了眼睛，注意到Peter的余光瞥向自己的身后。

他坐下来，不出意外地看见M.J.晃动的裙摆。

“她在等你，Peter。”Harry说，看着厨房里忙前忙后的M.J.，“她一直忍不住在偷瞄你。”

“难道你看不出来？”Harry别有深意地问。

“我现在没有时间交女朋友。”Peter真心实意地说。

“忙着替你的‘朋友’拍照？”Harry的眼神突然横过来。

“别再提这件事了，好吗。”Peter被他的眼神攫住了，“我希望我们能够成为朋友，Harry，我希望我们可以互相信任。”

听听，他们什么时候连朋友都做不成了。

“那就说实话，Peter，难道你一点都不了解我的感受吗？”Harry质问他。

Peter看着Harry的眼睛，从Harry的角度看他的眼底有几分居高临下的悲悯。

“我想他死。”他咬牙切齿地说，表情痛苦万分，好像这句话会让他自己下地狱一样。

他过度沉溺于失去父亲的悲伤里了，Peter不是不能理解他，因为他自己也失去过父亲。但显然Harry的情况与他的不同，他更加依赖与Norman之间的关系，更加渴望获得父亲的理解与青睐，更加渴望父亲能够肯定自己的价值，而现在他什么也没有了。

Harry事后回想起时才注意到，每当他提起Norman时Peter脸上的表情是多么的微妙而复杂，眼底翻涌着的痛苦与挣扎。

 

Harry没有欺骗Peter，他把他切切实实地送到了Otto博士那里，还有幸见证了博士实验的成功。

“这是令尊所想不到的非凡成就。”Harry身后的一位的董事说。

他压抑住激动而自豪的心情，嘴角扬起一个克制的弧度。他目不转睛地看着Otto的实验进程，感受到Peter的注视，他用余光扫了一眼，他知道他的眼神意味着什么，他们一起分享着成功的喜悦。

但他们没有为之雀跃多久，实验突然陷入了不可控制的状态，一切铁制物都被那个激活了的氚元素吸收了过去，人们已经开始尖叫着逃跑。

“Peter！”Harry往自己右侧摸去，不知道什么时候Peter已经不见了，他心里失望又庆幸。

“停下那个装置！Otto！我出的钱，我做主！”他冲Otto大喊。

Otto并没有听从他的警告和威胁，他身后的一块铁板正不受控制地被吸引过去，千钧一发之际，蜘蛛侠一把捞起他将他好生放到一个安全的位置。

人在惊恐和慌乱状态下的注意点不同，Harry被蜘蛛侠搂住荡过去的时候觉得天旋地转，他深吸了一口气，嗅到了一丝熟悉的味道——那是Peter的信息素。

怎么回事？蜘蛛侠的身上为什么会有Peter的味道？是Peter去找了蜘蛛侠吗？他们究竟是什么关系？Peter需要离这该死的害虫多近才能沾上他的气息？

“我还是不肯原谅你。”他记得自己这样说。

记忆中的Peter穿着蜘蛛侠的战衣，火光缭绕下定定地看着自己没有说话。面罩下的他当时肯定是抿起了嘴，神情复杂地看着他，有千言万语却难说出口，与他揭露了他真面目时的神情别无二致。

他事后抱怨过，恶毒地诅咒过，他从火场里出来后便愤懑地啐了一口：“他来这里做什么。”

而Otto将Peter放到自己的沙发上时，他手持短剑向他走进时，那阵似有似无的气息萦绕而来，他也没有太过注意。

也或许他注意到了，只是不愿意相信，他最擅长回避问题。他需要亲手揭下他的面具，哪怕那股味道真的是Peter的信息素的气息，他也需要一个了解，一个Peter亲手给他的了解。

银刀应声坠下，Peter熟悉的面孔袒露在他的眼前，答案水落石出，一切困惑跟疑虑全都同解释得通了。

Peter为什么能够帮蜘蛛侠拍到照片，Peter那时为什么会消失，而蜘蛛侠为什么会突然出现在实验室里，蜘蛛侠身上为什么会有Peter信息素的味道，Norman葬礼时Peter看向自己复杂的神情。

他对蜘蛛侠的偏袒，他对Norman之死的回避，他身上的气味，处处都是破绽。

当他向Otto提供Peter知晓蜘蛛侠的线索时，那时他还急忙冲Otto补充了一句：“不要伤害Peter！”

现在他需要亲手斩杀的就是自己嘱咐不要去伤害的Peter。

杀父仇人突然变成自己的亲密挚友，这事儿比一切Harry读过的戏剧还要荒唐，他也曾为增加戏剧性效果安排过一些类似的情节，当初他笔下角色的那些爱恨情仇，现在全都反噬到了自己的身上。

Harry摩挲着手中的银剑，陷入了感情漩涡之中，被仇恨和爱意交织而成的复杂的网紧紧缠住。真相来得太突然让他措手不及，又或者真正使他惧怕个和不安的是Peter本人。Harry越思考越觉得无措和烦躁，他心如乱麻，需要一个人来引导他。

就在他万分挣扎的时候，他听见了父亲的声音。

“儿子。”

他寻着那声音慢慢走向父亲，为他斩除一切的父亲。

“你发誓要蜘蛛侠付出代价，”Norman在镜子里对他说，“现在是时候让他付出代价了。”

“但Peter是我最好的朋友。”也不止是他的朋友。  
“可我是你父亲。”

“你太软弱了，Harry。”Norman斥责他道，“你一向都很软弱，除非你真的当家做主。”

“现在你已经看清了Peter的真面目。”Norman突然耐心地对他循循善诱，“坚强点，Harry。”

“替我报仇雪恨。”  
“不。”他痛苦地摇头，父亲根本不明白这一切意味着什么。

“替我报仇！”Norman冲他大吼。

他将银剑掷向那蛊惑人心的虚影，镜子在与利刃发生碰撞后便立即破碎，露出恶魔的巢穴。

他向前迈去，迈向真相的边缘或是无底的深渊。

 

如果可以，Peter真的不想出席Norman的葬礼。

他是Peter Parker，Harry最好的朋友，Norman生前最为赏识的年轻人；他也是spider man，大家的纽约好邻居，绿魔的敌人，正义的使者。

非要一点点地掰扯着来算，Norman的死也与他毫不相干，是他想偷袭杀死自己在先，而Peter只不过是一个后空翻闪了过去，他没想到Norman会亮出滑翔翼的利刃，没想到那利刃会直至地捅向他的要害，更没想到Norman希望Peter对Harry保守秘密。

“别告诉Harry。”这是Norman最后的遗言。

Norman的死对于Peter来说是个意外，被Harry撞见自己将Norman的尸体送回也是Peter始料未及的事。

他的面罩已经毁掉了大半，自己的脸几乎是完全暴露了出来，好在有夜色打掩护，Harry也只是匆匆瞥到了他，他并没有认出来蜘蛛侠就是自己。

但是红蓝交织的蜘蛛战衣深深地烙在了Harry的脑海里，他从此恨上了蜘蛛侠。

Norman的葬礼上，他看着Harry信誓旦旦的对自己深恶痛绝的样子，百味杂陈。

Harry恨自己，即使只是恨“蜘蛛侠”。

他有这层伪装，所以Peter能够在好兄弟面前扮演一个普通的好朋友的角色；可他同时又是这层伪装，这时他是Harry的杀父仇人——尽管是被误会了的。

他太了解，知道他对爱恨执着。不然他如此看重父亲对自己的肯定，也不会为父亲的死痛苦至今，更不会善意地提醒自己，M.J.在等着自己。

如果Harry知道了真相，他一定会毫不犹豫地杀死自己。Peter想着，苦笑了一下。

毕竟他只是一个非亲非故的朋友，哪怕是最好的朋友，都比不上亲情的血浓于水，那种想要杀死仇人报仇雪恨的心情他最是明白。

 

所以当Harry穿着绿魔的战衣脚踩滑翔翼出现时，Peter并没有太过惊讶，他只是来不及反应。

他甚至一开始并没有反应过来那是Harry——毕竟对方蒙着面，直接就把他从车上掳走了，对着要害就是一拳，手法狠戾地用刀片在自己的肚子上划了一刀。

血液几乎是立刻争先恐后地翻涌着淋漓出来，来者的手法还是不稳，不然用这带钩的一刀下去该是将他当场开膛破肚，尖钩带着尚且温热的肠子稀里哗啦地扯出老远。

当他被狠狠地嵌入墙上时，来人的护面自动拆开，露出他再熟悉不过的脸庞。

“Harry。”他气息不稳，却语调平静。  
“你早知道我会来报仇，Peter。”Harry冲他挥拳而去，Peter用蛛丝往带起自己，Harry一拳就只打到了墙壁里。

“听我说，Harry。”Peter的语气终于慌乱了起来，刚才Harry是真的想置他于死地，“我没有杀你爸爸。”

是的，他没有杀死他爸爸。不止这一件事，Peter急于向他袒露一切，譬如那件绿魔战衣可能会控制人的心智，还有自己，虽然自己已经打算同M.J.结婚了，但也曾有过对他难以启齿的爱恋。

“是他自己，他想杀死我，结果害死了他自己！”Peter急急地道。

可Harry对他穷追不舍，也顾不上听他的解释，他的目的很简单——他只想置Peter于死地。

Peter不得不采取迂回战术尽量避开Harry的致命性攻击，他用了一点小聪明，用一条连接着两边墙壁的蛛丝阻止Harry前行。

可滑翔翼的速度太快，Harry被强大的惯性甩出去老远，他的头先是嗑到了排气管上，接着又撞到了墙上，下落的过程中又碰到了一个垃圾桶——像是他们小时候看的动画片一样以一种滑稽又致命的方式摔了下来，最后倒在地上彻底不省人事。

 

没有人知道Peter得知Harry失去了部分记忆后是多么的五味杂陈。

Harry并无大碍，这是值得高兴的；他忘记了对自己的仇恨，忘记了父亲的死，这对Peter来说无疑是一种解脱；他的记忆似乎停留在高中那段时光，这让Peter的心里泛起了一股酸软的滋味；而他不能告知Harry真相，只能等待着他再度想起或永不想起——如果他记起了一切，再度知道真相的Harry会怎么消化所有的一切和面对没有说出口的自己？如果他永远没有想起，那么Peter只能背负着无尽的愧疚与知晓真相的苦楚过完一生。

 

“我好像是做了很长的一个梦。”Harry说。

“是吗。”Peter干巴巴地应道。

“你怎么了，Peter。”Harry看不出Peter复杂的心思，他以为Peter脸上的担忧是为了自己，“我没什么大事，就是觉得心里有些空落落的，而且我明天就可以出院了，不要担心。”

“我没有，我的意思是，你明天就能出院了，这真好，我为你感到高兴。”Peter说。

“没有出院礼物吗？”Harry狡黠地冲Peter眨眨眼。

Peter张了张嘴，没有立刻回答他。那一瞬间千言万语都涌到了他的嘴边，眼前的Harry是自己青春期最不可对外言说的秘密与酸涩，他躺在病床上嘴角勾起的样子与Peter记忆中最璀璨美好的样子逐渐吻合。他腔内的某物上了又下下了又上反复翻涌，最后还是什么都没有说出口。

“有的。”Peter最后笑着回答他说。

 

Peter给Harry的出院礼物是一个篮球，Harry刚到就开始拍来拍去。他很高兴，对这个礼物很满意，他在病床上躺了太久了，运动使他的肌肉得到伸展和放松，大量汗液的排出也让他觉得神清气爽。他快速地运了个球，做了个假动作阻止Peter从他手中抢走，抬头看见Peter无奈的微笑。

 

“我的家看起来还不错吧？”他带着一种可爱的炫耀口吻说，他记得这是Peter第一次来自己家。

“确实不错。”Peter说。

“看来我家不太缺钱。”  
“是啊。”

他们嬉笑地走进客厅里，Peter看着那张他曾安放过Norman遗体的长沙发，渐渐敛起了笑容。

“他一直很感谢你帮我度过了高中时光。”Harry看着Norman的画像说，“真希望我能想起来更多有关于他的事。”

“……他很爱你，这是最重要的事。”Peter说。

“我们可以去厨房边吃边看球赛。”  
“好啊。”

一起看球赛是他俩最喜欢的消磨时间的方式。

想起了为数不多的温馨时光，Peter低头喝了一口牛奶，他稍稍地看向Harry，后者正咬下一口三明治，盯着比赛看得目不转睛。

“你还记得我们当时的那场高校联盟篮球赛吗？”Harry兴奋地说。

“当然，那场比赛我们打得漂亮极了。”Peter说。

他眉眼弯弯，眼底是不加掩饰的快乐，这本该是一张Harry看惯了的面容，但他竟觉得此时的Peter看起来如此的不同。他看得有些入迷了，以至于Peter察觉出他的不寻常，视线不安地挪开看向一边，蓝色的眼珠胡乱地滚动。

他觉得自己应该吻他，于是他真的吻了他。

不知道是不是隐隐约约觉得自己失去过一次的原因，又或者是缺失了部分记忆给了他无限的勇气，Harry现在没有顾虑那么多，他遵从自己的本心。或许是因为年少时的意气用事让他来不及去顾及那么多，缺失的记忆交换回他简单而汹涌的爱意。他看见Peter眼底的担忧与悲痛，他不明白为什么，但他想他摆脱这种困境，于是就付诸行动了。

Harry知道Bernard先生已经离开，好留给自己跟Peter交谈的空间，于是他更加肆无忌惮地掠夺他口中的空气。而Peter显然也是乐意跟自己接吻的，他甚至主动地张开了嘴巴迎接Harry的唇舌。

没人再去看球赛，屏幕里激动人心的欢呼声与解说员激昂的语速已经与他们无关。闭上眼睛，浸入黑暗，唯一能感知到的只有来自对方的热源。唇是软的，甜的，蜜似的叫人满心欢喜；吐息是炙热的，潮湿的，呼出后就化作一层薄雾笼住自己的爱人；游走的手负责拉对方入怀，抚过的皮肤带起一阵酥麻酸软的轻颤。谁不小心按差了遥控，电视里的频道转换，悠扬的音乐与温柔的女声从音响里流淌出来，渐渐漫满了整个房间。

他眼角的泪水盈满了又溢出，蓝色的眼眸被洗刷得晶莹发亮。熟稔的快活滋味缠绕着他颤动的心脏，这次的却又与以往不同——他被好生伺候着，带着无尽的柔情与爱意，Harry略微粗糙的舌苔舔吮着乳头，火辣辣的疼，细细密密的痒，更多的是逐渐吞没自己的愉悦与欣快感。白兰地的味道率先挥发在空气里，教人上了头，雪松的味道便跟烟草的辛辣糅合；清新酸甜的果香随体内渐渐泛滥的爱液一齐涌出，同逐渐放纵的喘息搅碎捣烂。Harry的鼻翼擦过他的后颈，独属于Peter的，阳光的馨香丝丝缕缕地钻入鼻腔。

 

他很快就败下阵来，在他身下蛰伏瘫软。新奇、兴奋、快感帮助他走出袖中藏火的糟糕境地，他只需要感受那波海潮涌来又折走，盈满又褪出，拐着弯儿地折磨人，教他不痛快。

他的手攀上他的背，以一种紧紧相依的姿态贴在一起，被顶弄得发颤的腿受不住地盘上他的腰身，看起来更像是欢愉的迎合。身体主动研究怎么随着节奏摆动臀部、撩动对方，好让自己吞得更深，从中汲取更多的快活滋味。涨、痒、酸、疼，在费尔蒙和多巴胺的撮合下全被大脑接受成让人沉浸其中的理由。

他与他交换了一个吻，他们鼻尖贴着鼻尖，黏腻的汗水交融在一起，多余的衣物早就被甩到了地板上，现在他们坦诚相待，身心都是。

Peter受不了被Harry这么近距离的细致打量，他飞快地垂下了眼帘，像他往常做的那样去转移他的注意力——他主动含住了他的嘴唇，闭上了眼睛，假装感受不到对方炽烈的视线。

他向前顶了顶，甬道里更深处更柔软的地方羞涩地张开了一条小缝，细密地吮吸邀请着。他恶意地朝那里顶了顶，逼出Peter的一声呻吟，迫使他睁开眼睛，看着自己。

“Pete，看着我的眼睛。”Harry哄劝着他，落下一个又一个的吻，“看着我的眼睛，你在躲什么？”

而后者只是回答他的只是一声可怜的啜泣和更加紧实的拥抱，以及情事过后落荒而逃的背影。

 

 

当你不知所措时，教堂会是一个好的去处。

Peter坐在教堂座位的最后排，看着无数的人前来忏悔、祷告。他始终没有向神父走去诉说自己的痛苦与难处，他不知道该怎么形容和描述自己的挣扎，只好呆呆地坐着放空自己。

而神父注意到他很久了，一个年轻的、迷茫的，需要被神拯救的孩子。于是他主动向Peter走过去，和蔼地问他：“怎么了，我的孩子，你看起来正在经历很痛苦的一段时期。”

“呃，是的。我最近的确过得不太如意——”Peter手脚并用地形容着，他没想到神父突然向自己走来，只能用一些干巴巴地词汇来描述自己的感受，“我最近确实过得不太好，我过得很艰难，我孤立无援，没有人理解——没有亲人、也没有朋友理解。我觉得很痛苦，这大概是我人生中最糟糕的时期了，我不知道该怎么办——既不知道该怎么面对这段时间，也不知道该怎么走出来。”

“我可怜的孩子。”神父怜悯地看着他说，“我无法给出你具体的指导和指引，作为长者，我希望你能够尽快走出这段糟糕的日子。”

“我所能给你的指导有限。”神父说，“但我想《圣经》里有你的答案。”

他平缓而令人安心的声音缓缓流入Peter的耳朵里：“ ‘你必坚固，无所惧怕。你必忘记你的苦楚，就是想起也如流水一样。你在世的日子，要比正午更加灿烂，虽有黑暗，仍如早晨。’ ”

“上帝保佑你，我的孩子。”神父说。

他低头向神父致谢，一滴已经滑落到下眼眶的泪水掉落在了教堂的地毯上。

——TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章存在dirty talks

07.

窗外凛凛狂风刮过，在绿色的草坪上留下痕迹。Harry看着天骤然暗下，预示着一场毫无预兆的暴雨的前来。天气转变得很快，一如Peter的落荒而逃突如其来。

Harry为此困惑恍惚了好一阵，因为Peter看向自己的眼神实在是太过奇怪，那其中包含了他读不懂的复杂心绪。

他环顾四周，自己的家亲切又陌生，心底空落落地被什么小心触碰着。他看向墙壁与桌面，那些被无端抹去的记忆被一帧一帧地取出来，将最精彩最光鲜的部分截取洗出，放入相框。

指尖抚过相片表面，Harry对这些事情记忆全无，即使是真实发生过的支离破碎的前段也无法将其唤醒，只是走马观花地看着属于另一个自己的记忆。

他的目光被那张毕业照片吸引，长久地凝视着。

Peter笑容灿烂，两个人的脸上都写满了对未来的期望。

但现在好像不是这么回事。

他拿起手机，想立刻拨给Peter，撬开他的天才大脑，把所有事情所有真相都逼问出来，但是一想起Peter的眼神，他又犹豫了。

Harry慢慢地踱回房间坐下，他打算慢慢回顾翻新一下自己遗失的那部分——先从自己以前留下的东西开始。Harry也不知道自己为什么如此急切地要找回那段记忆，于他而言，缺失的记忆一如缺失的自己，没有人能够容忍接受破碎不完整的自己，至少他不能。

Harry随手从书架上拿下一本书，是《德米安》，他对这本书有印象，大约是自己中学毕业没多久的时候读的。打开扉页，多年前的Harry留下时间提醒现在的他过去发生的事情，这是当时十九岁的他最喜欢的书。

他拿起那张已经有些泛黄，被磨得开始柔软的一页笔记。

“我不能自诩洞明世事。从过去到今天，我一直是一个寻觅者，但我已不再寻求于星辰和书本之间，而是开始聆听自己血液的簌簌低语。我的故事并不令人畅怀，也不像杜撰的故事那样甜美和谐，它味如痴语、混乱、癫狂和梦幻，就像所有那些不愿再自欺欺人的生活一样。”

那些字迹从脑海中连带着许多其他的感情与记忆浮现出来，那些来自血液里的簌簌低吟和呼唤讲述着关于他，这世界上最自然纯粹的本我的故事。

他对情感重视，那些缠绕折磨着他的来自至亲至爱的痛苦——他似乎始终没有得到父亲的重视和高看，也没有得到Peter的爱恋，他从未得到任何人的回应。

他痛苦地低吟了一声。

窗外下起瓢泼大雨。

 

被过往困扰着的不止Harry一人，确切地说，被过去与茫然无措的现在所困扰的不止Harry一人。

Peter任由雨水淋透了自己，呆愣楞地站在教堂门口。他的姿态卑微虔诚，这场雨似是上帝为洗刷他的罪孽而来。

冰冷的雨水让他拾回了一些理智，Peter后知后觉地回想起自己对Harry的态度显得太过欲盖弥彰，而且一言不发的匆匆离去实在是太失礼了。

Peter对事情的一带而过与含糊其辞，并不仅仅是因为这事件太过错综复杂。他很想去慢慢地跟Harry解释，告诉他应该知道的所谓的真相。但现在的Harry对之前发生的一无所知，他被迫从其中推了出来，成为无关痛痒的陌客。Peter本人的想法与真相本身都会影响到Harry，没有Harry对这些的主动理解与参与，那么他就不再是他本身。这不是Peter想看到的，尽管那样的Harry恨着自己，他有权知晓真相，也有权做出自己的判断。

Peter抬起头，雨滴坠入眼眶使泪腺自动分泌出酸涩泪水，眼泪与雨水一起混乱地和在一起从他线条柔和的脸庞流下。

他深吸一口气，勉强地抬起沉重的脚步返回Harry的家。

Harry打开门，看到的就是一个失魂落魄，浑身湿漉漉的Peter。不过几个小时不见，他看起来比自己还要憔悴很多。

在门口就当即质问实在是太过于冷漠，Harry把Peter让进门来，为他去找合适的干燥温暖的衣物。

他微不可察地叹了口气，道：“Peter，你为什么总是照顾不好自己。”他语气熟稔，好像这句话说过了千万遍，Harry动作停顿了一下。

Peter没觉得这话有什么问题，只是像以往一样含糊不清地随意应了下来，把Harry和他纠结的心绪关在了门外。

Harry打开自己的衣橱，手臂肌肉熟练地达到固定的位置开始翻找，眉头也自然地微微皱起，心头泛起甜蜜又无奈的酸涩感，好像他这样为Peter做过无数遍。不知从何而来的莫名其妙的熟悉感让Harry有些恼火，他的动作急躁起来，随意地把衣服拢在手臂里后就返回浴室门口。

“Peter，我给你把衣服放在外边的架子上了。”Harry敲敲门，确认Peter听到了自己的声音。

门内迟迟没有回应。

“Peter？”Harry耐着心又问了一遍，这个场景于他而言也十分熟悉，“Peter？你还好吗？”

熟悉的Omega信息素从门缝中逸出，提醒门另一侧的人对方已经陷入不规律的情潮。

Harry低声咒骂一句，打开紧闭的门，不出意料地看见昏睡在浴缸里的Peter。

里边热气腾腾，在Harry进门的一瞬间扑面而来，化做一团水汽笼罩在他周身。Peter意识模糊地睡在浴缸里，兴许是热水舒服得让他放松，也可能是他最近太疲惫了的缘故，他在热水中舒展放松的同时，最近并不规律的热潮趁他懈怠侵袭了他。

Harry俯下身去，动作轻柔地把Peter从浴缸里捞出来。他有点享受这个过程，似曾相识的场景让他觉得心情平和舒缓。

“唔……”虽然Harry的动作很轻，但Peter本就是浅眠而身体位置的变换让他察觉到了不对，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见笼罩在浴室温暖昏黄灯光下一脸忧心的Harry。

“再一次麻烦你了。”Peter打趣自己说，“你介意一会儿再做一次吗？”

而听者却觉得如鲠在喉，腔内有物上下翻涌，有什么东西呼之欲出。他迫不及待，有好多事情想直接质问Peter，他们之前发生过什么，为什么他觉得嘴里如此酸涩不知所云，父亲是怎么离世的，他有没有喜欢过……

他没有发泄地全部说出口，这对于Peter而言无异于劈头盖脸的质问和不信任。Harry抿起嘴，眉头蹙起，目不转睛地看着Peter默默地释放出Alpha信息素，试图让Peter从情热中找回一丝清明。

“Peter，看着我。”Harry努力让自己的声音听起来冷漠又平静。

白兰地与烟草辛辣的气息使Peter从清热中恢复了一些神智，他眼神涣散地看着Harry，不明白对方脸上突然浮现的肃穆和冷酷。

Harry看着这样眼神无辜的Peter，重重地叹了一口气。他握住他的手，将脸深深地埋下去把手贴到自己的额头上。进入浴室久了，他身上的清凉温度渐渐散入到空气中与那些热气同化，两个人滚烫的皮肤紧挨在一起，像是两块融化的蜡一样要相互交融。

“我真的拿你没办法，Peter，真的。”Harry低声说。

“什么？”Peter听得并不真切，传入他的耳膜里的Harry的低语不过是嗡鸣的喃喃。

Harry抬起脸来，眼眶也因热气蒸腾得泛红，他一字一句地认真地问他说：“Peter，你喜欢过我吗？”

他用了“过”这样的字眼。他注意到在医院里P他与M.J.微妙的肢体接触和触碰，还有M.J.眼底流露出的真情与爱慕。他为他们感到高兴，也真心地祝福他们，但这只能解释他心头涌起的感动，却不能解释另一种苦涩的情感。他青春年少时感情那么丰沛，又极度渴望理解与肯定，他不可能从没喜欢过谁从没动心过。他仔细地去感受过，不是M.J.，她确实是有一个有魅力的美丽的女人，但努力去回想起有关她的一切时，他情绪平和心中仅存温情。但Peter不同，他仍能形容出那种交织在一起的复杂情感，他感到喜悦又甜蜜，清苦又酸楚。像是吃掉一块包裹着糖霜的苦药，舌尖尝过所有的滋味，印象最为深刻的却是最初的甘甜而非最后的苦楚。

他现在是一个虔诚的信徒，他因一无所知而无辜纯洁，因心怀爱慕而卑微真挚，他风尘仆仆走过所有的朝圣路，现在正握着自己神明的手，真心地期盼能从神明那里得到一个慰问的吻。

Peter没想到Harry会这么问他。

尚在清热中的Omega此时因这个问题全身的血液都冷了下来，他看着Harry，只能用僵直的舌头艰难地问：“抱歉，什么意思？”

Harry没有重复一遍问题，只是直勾勾地盯着Peter，他确信他听清了每一个字。

Peter认真地端详着Harry，努力辨别他脸上的每一个细微的变化，试图理解他的心绪。但Harry紧皱的眉头无懈可击，眼神坚定，让Peter无从下手进行判断，更不知该如何回答他。

他语气沉重地委婉地回避道：“Harry，你知道这个问题毫无意义，我马上就要和M.J.结婚了，我连求婚戒指都准备好了——”

“看着我说，Peter。”Harry打断了他，“你知道你当你说谎和回避时很明显吗。”

Peter顿了一下，慢慢地转过头来盯着Harry，眼珠不安地滚动。

“再说一遍。”Harry命令道。

“我马上就要和M.J.结婚了，Harry，我连求婚戒指都准备好了。”Peter语调平静地说。

“很好。”Harry沉默了一会儿，似乎是零零碎碎地想起了一些什么，他开口，“他知道你是个Omega吗，Peter。” 

他开始放出自己的信息素，“抱歉。”Harry说，语气里全无歉意，“我最近的状态也不太好，发情期也不太稳定。”白兰地与烟草的气息无声地侵入Peter的每一个毛孔，他才不会相信他毫无歉意的鬼话。

“你要知道，我这里没有Omega的抑制剂，只有Alpha的，Pete。”Harry状似漫不经心地说，手指抚过Peter胳膊上的一寸寸肌肤，满意地看见他为之战栗。

Harry绅士体贴地把Peter扶起靠在浴缸边，微笑着说：“我马上回来。”

浴缸清凉的温度随着瓷质细腻的纹路丝丝密吻着Peter滚烫的身体，大脑又重新陷入混沌，他重重地呼吸着，好像是为了尽快替换出肺里被内部腾热的浊气，又好像是为了尽可能多地吸入Harry残留在空气里的气息。

重新在浴室地板上响起的脚步声勾魂索命，Peter几乎是本能地挺起上身，张开唇舌，希望更多地吸入Alpha的信息素，像是一只还没睁开眼的奶狗一样凭眼前模糊的影像去蹭来人。

“乖孩子，”Harry的手伸入他潮湿的头发里，轻柔地按摩他的后脑，“我好像从来没有在万分清醒的状态下操过你。”

什么？Harry说的每一个字在Peter的耳朵里都像是被分解重组一般难以理解，而他的脑子已经反应不过来了。他去嗅对方身上的气味，在发现没有Alpha的气息后，他的喉咙里发出了一声不满的呜咽。

“很好，Peter。”Harry说，“一会儿你可以叫得再骚一点。”

他像是一个严谨老练的外科医生，精确整齐地把袖子挽在手肘上方三厘米的位置，露出已经消毒过的干净小臂。

“别害怕，好孩子。”Harry说，嗓音温和，“我会帮你的。”

他直接把手伸到Peter的胯下，握住他挺立的阴茎开始搓揉。

“唔……”Peter呻吟了一声，不自在地扭动身子，自主地把敏感部位往Harry手里蹭。Harry看着他的动作，只是轻笑一声，故意不去照顾让他舒服的地方，等着让他自动伸手。

Harry对Peter简单的抚慰不过是隔靴搔痒，而他迟迟不肯去逗弄敏感部位的行为，对Peter而言无异于抱薪救火。情热像是一颗腐烂的苹果那样从内自外地在Peter身上蔓延开来，那些霉斑逐渐浮现在他的皮肤上，呈现出腐烂的粉红的色泽。

他难耐地呜咽了一声，伸出手去想在这场并不对等的性关系里找回主动权。Harry见状握住了他的手，指腹在顶端暧昧地摩擦打圈，那些酥麻酸软彻底成为了Peter的甜蜜负担。

“你说什么，Pete？”Harry看见Peter的唇一张一合，嘟囔着什么，盯着他被舔舐得水光淋漓的唇瓣。

他俯下身去，凑过去听那些低语，姿势像极了爱侣间的甜蜜呢喃的动作。

“后、后面……后面……”他听见Peter这样说。

后面瘙痒难耐，黏腻透明的爱液顺着骚红的穴肉淌出，它尝过性爱的美妙，食髓知味，便欢愉地一张一合准备迎接外物的入侵。但Alpha粗大的阴茎始终没有插入，塞满后面的空虚，身体开始发出不满的信号。蜜穴更加卖力地吐露着液体，生殖腔内的空虚感在体内无限地放大游荡在每个角落。

Harry伸手去摸，那液体淋了他一手。他再简单地在周圈打转按摩，Peter就前端高潮了。

“你看看你这幅样子，Peter。”Harry低笑一声，去吻他的唇，“你就像是街头随便就能张开腿让人操的婊子。”

“甚至不付钱都可以，只要对方又粗又硬的大鸡巴插进来，你就能尖叫着潮吹了，对吗？你就想要这个。”他把Peter从浴缸里抱起，让他坐到自己身上，一只手伸进他的后穴里，听他发出绵长甜腻的喟叹，另一只手去捏他饱满紧致的臀肉。

“不，不是……”他的理智还没完全被吞噬，Harry的那些话语打在他的耳膜上，让他烧红了脸。他想去辩解自己不是一个放荡下流的婊子，但他确实不由自主地去磨蹭Harry腿间鼓起的那一包。

“我们做个简单的交易，好吗？”Harry揉捏他的后颈低声哄骗着他，有意无意地擦过他发烫的腺体。Alpha抑制剂让他不受Omega信息素的影响，不会不管不顾地上去咬住Omega脆弱的后颈。

他解开了自己裤子的拉链，褪下内裤，让硬热的阴茎露出来。

他继续用自己充满诱惑性的嗓音对Peter说：“舔湿它，让我舒服，我就让你舒服，怎么样？等你把它舔得足够湿，我就用它堵住你一直流骚水的嘴，好吗？”

Peter胡乱地点头，顺从地从Harry的膝头爬下来，开始亲吻他的阴茎。

Harry攥着的手越收越紧。

他喜欢Peter主动的样子，他一直很喜欢。没有人能确切说出暂时失去记忆后他们是怎么回来的，是不是按部就班从小学到大学的经历那样按时间顺序来，至少在Harry这里不是。

Peter突如其来的发情期让他想起了一些事情，比如中学时似曾相识的场景。其他带有旖旎色彩的记忆便争先恐后地涌出来，他渐想起自己与Peter在纽约住过一段时间。

他们曾经那么亲密无间，可Peter告诉他那些都不重要了，他现在要跟M.J.结婚了。

只有他被可笑地困在原地。

他伸出手强硬地把Peter往下按，听他发出难受的呜咽，感受他因过分顶入而开始收缩滚动的喉腔与湿热的唇舌，看着他清澈的蓝眼睛里的泪水盈满又溢出，颗颗如断弦的珍珠。

如果Peter真的是那些漂亮的人鱼，不用他唱歌，不用他哭泣，Harry非常确信，只要Peter出现在他的面前，他就会跟他走。

Harry闭上眼深呼吸一口气，雪松的气味烫过他的鼻尖，覆盆子的酸甜滚过他的鼻腔，最后他的胸腔满是阳光的馨香——Omega的信息素无孔不入，他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，抑制剂的药效就要过去了。

Peter一直感觉如坠梦境。

他似乎进行了一场时空旅行，先是回到高中发情期紊乱被Harry发现的时候，后来又回到之前自己在房间里熬过发情期的那段时间。两者交错颠覆，他记不清当时自己究竟是把自己泡在浴缸里熬过发情期，还是当时他逼着Harry让他口交了。

直至后来敲门声突然响起，吓得两人都身形一顿，他的思绪才渐渐因那清脆的节奏和脑后头发突然被揪起的疼痛一点点返回大脑。

“少爷？我看到您的衣柜被翻动过了，您是在找衣服吗？”

是Bernard先生。

Harry长吁了一口气，向门外扬声道：“是的Bernard，我想洗完澡换一身衣服出去一趟，Peter有东西落下了。”他一边说着，一边看向蹲在自己胯间的Peter，抹去他头上的汗水。

“好的少爷，晚餐已经备好了，那我就先回去了。”Bernard说。

“知道了。”Harry应道。

原来不是梦境，也不是过去，更不是自己的妄想，Peter迷迷糊糊地想，自己年少时的性幻想半真半假地实现了一半，而嘴里精液的味道是如此的清晰，腥膻味布满了整个味蕾。

“Peter，你这个十足的感情混蛋。”Harry嘴上恶狠狠地说，却动作轻柔地抹去他溅在脸上的精液，低头去吮吸他柔软的嘴唇。

Peter疲惫地闭上眼睛，感觉体温逐渐地冷下去，他紊乱的发情期结束了，其他的一切也都结束了。

 

 

—TBC—


End file.
